Taken
by freezingiris
Summary: When something terrible happens to Lucy, Natsu is there to help her pick up the pieces. Her physical wounds heal with time, but will she ever be the same on the inside? WARNING: This story deals with mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice. It's an idea that's been going around in my head for a while. WARNING: it is only for mature readers, it deals with a serious issue, rape, and I do not want to offend anyone. I know rape is not to be taken lightly, but this fic is a journey about overcoming the emotional and physical pain that it brings along with it. Do not read if you are not comfortable with this topic. **

**Anyways, onto a lighter subject: I have written much of this story out already, so updates should not be too far apart. (I had to find something to do to appease my pains in waiting for chapter 300) I gladly accept criticism, just no flames, said, please enjoy :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail = Hiro Mashima's work.**

**Taken**

Chapter 1

Lucy let out a heavy sigh from her usual seat at the bar as she listened to the background noises of her favorite Dragon Slayer and his long time rival arguing. _Here we go again._

"I told you, ash for brains, those were mine!" Gray growled.

"And I told _you_, snow princess, I saw them first!" Natsu shouted back, baring his teeth at the ice mage.

Gray huffed, "Mira gave them to me!"

"Eh? I don't remember that. I'm pretty sure she gave them to me."

_Those two.._Lucy thought, annoyance building up. _Will they ever quit? _Turning around to shut them up, Lucy couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Natsu held a basket of fries away from Gray, the other hand held up in a fist towards the ice mage's face. Gray was in the same position, sans fries. They were both sporting hateful glares, daring the other to make the first move.

"Are you guys seriously arguing about fries?" Both heads turned towards her, still holding their glares, as she got up and started walking towards them, shaking her head. "Have you really run out of legitimate reasons to argue?"

"Lucy!" Natsu wailed, thrusting a finger at his rival. "Tell Gray that these are mine!" He clutched them to his chest as the ice mage made a grab for them. Lucy sidled up and snatched them from Natsu, much to both of their surprise. She grabbed a fry from the basket and raised a brow at the two.

"You wouldn't.." Gray started, right before she stuffed it into her mouth with a grin.

"Mine now!" She giggled and ran back to the bar, ignoring the cries of "Hey!" and "That's not fair!" behind her. "Ne, Mira, when will they ever learn?" Lucy exclaimed as she took a seat, addressing the silver-haired girl in front of her, who was currently wiping down a glass.

Mira gave her a smile, "It wouldn't be Fairy Tail if there weren't pointless arguments, wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess so." Lucy returned her smile and started munching on the fries, noticing the background shouts of Gray and Natsu who had found another trivial matter to pick a fight over. An evil smirk slid across her face as she took a deep breath. "Oh! Hey Erza!" She cried towards the two. They immediately grabbed onto each other, smiling and laughing as if the previous fight never happened. Giggling, she went back to her fries in short-lived peace.

"Ne, Lucy, did you call?" She gasped as Erza suddenly appeared beside her, strawberry cheesecake in one hand, sword in the other.

"N-no. It's nothing." Lucy replied, abashed. Erza nodded solemnly and disappeared as fast as she had come.

_It's been a year since I've joined the guild._ She thought, popping another fry into her mouth. _Although I never get a moment's peace, even at home, I couldn't imagine myself anywhere else._ She peeked at Natsu, who had given up his fight with Gray and taken to chatting excitedly with Happy._ Natsu..He's so clumsy and destructive, and quick to anger. But.._ Lucy sighed_. He's also protective and determined and full of heart. I've long since admitted to myself my feelings for the pink haired idiot..but..he's so immature he would never feel the same way. I'll always just be nakama to him. _

She frowned and pushed the fries away, curling her face into her arms.

"Oii, Lucy, whatcha thinkin' about?" She closed her eyes as the object of her thoughts came and sat next to her. He always brought with him such heat, yet it was never hot enough to be uncomfortable. Just him sitting next to her warmed her heart.

"Nothing, Natsu, I'm just really bored." She mumbled, turning her face away as a blush overtook her cheeks.

Natsu grinned, throwing his arm around her shoulders, deepening her blush. "Then how about a job? Me and Happy just found a great one, it's super easy!" Lucy's head popped up at this.

"How much does it pay?"

"100,000 Jewels!" He pushed the paper at her and she skimmed over the details.

Lucy's brows furrowed. "Accompany a wizard from Nagai to Magnolia? That's all we have to do?"

Natsu nodded. "Since he has motion sickness he refuses to take any kind of transportation, he's asking for help on the way here. Apparently the path he's taking is dangerous."

"But..he's a wizard, isn't he? He must not be that strong if he can't even travel by himself." Lucy pondered.

"Who cares!" Natsu stood up on his seat and punched a fist into the air. "As long as we're there it'll be a piece of cake!" He flashed a smile down at her and she shook her head at his antics, with a smile in return.

"Aa. Let's go then!"

"Yosh!" He grabbed her hand, after flinging the paper at Mirajane. "We're taking this one, Mira!"

She waved in response, a knowing smile on her face. Lucy blushed, catching her smile.

"Happy! Come on!" Natsu started running toward the exit, dragging Lucy along.

"Hai!" The cat came flying towards them, fish in hand.

Lucy laughed, a thought coming to mind. "Ne, Natsu, you know we have to take a train to get there, right?" That stopped him in his tracks, his grin fell immediately.

"Nooooo!" He grabbed his head, getting sick already.

"Hey! Don't get sick just by thinking about it!" Lucy huffed, crossing her arms. _He really does have a one track mind._

As they started walking towards the train station, Natsu begrudgingly, Lucy couldn't help but wonder about her client.

_I wonder what he's coming to Magnolia for? And if the path is dangerous he really should take a train instead. Natsu can take transportation, even though he'd prefer not to. Motion sickness must affect him more so than Natsu. _

"Lucyyy." She turned to look at the fire mage, who had tears in his eyes. "I don't wanna." He pleaded with her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him forward, ignoring Happy's "She liiiikes him!"

"Come on, Natsu, you're the one who chose this job. Just think about it this way: at least you can actually get on transportation with your motion sickness – our client can't."

"Aye, Sir!" Happy came up, patting Natsu on the back. "That means Natsu's better, ne, Lucy?" She nodded in response, the corner of her mouth ticking up.

Natsu grumbled at the two, but started walking none the less.

Lucy sighed, watching her partners. This was going to be a long trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo! Second chapter already! That's right, I roll fast :D **

**Disclaimer: Mashima-san is the mastermind. Not I. **

**Taken**

Chapter 2

"Wahhh!" Happy exclaimed, flying out of the train. "It's so pretty!"

Lucy, who was currently supporting a still queasy Natsu, looked up.

The town of Nagai was known for its architecture; the buildings were all beautifully adorned, on both the outside and the inside, and the structures often had a historically stunning technique to them. Since it was spring, the precariously placed trees around town were in full bloom, sporting a myriad of different types of flora.

The townspeople were all welcoming and cheerful, and Lucy couldn't help but get pulled into all of the different sights.

"Natsu! Look!" She pointed excitedly with her free arm at one of the particularly beautiful buildings ahead.

"Aa.." Natsu mumbled, holding his stomach. Lucy sighed.

"You know, you're really heavy." She said, pulling him slowly along with her towards the town square. "Happy, why don't you help me?" She addressed the cat who was currently flying around ecstatically pointing at every little thing.

"Aye!" He exclaimed, and promptly flew over to sit on Natsu's head.

"You're not helping that way!" She yelled. Happy looked repentant, but didn't get up.

"But, Lucy, Natsu always feels better when his nakama is nearby." He smiled and lay his head down on Natsu's pink head.

"Happy's right." Natsu said, slightly better. He raised his head, taking in the town of Nagai. "Wow, it really is pretty!" Lucy removed her arm from around Natsu, shaking her head at the childishness of the Dragon Slayer and the Exceed.

Putting her hands on her hips, she addressed the two. "Okay, guys, so where are we supposed to meet the client at?"

"Mou, Lucy, don't be so eager to work. Let's go explore!" Happy said from his position atop Natsu.

"Listen here, you damn cat, we're supposed to be doing a job here!" Lucy raised a fist at the exceed who stuck his tongue out in return. Her brow ticked in annoyance. She let out a breath and began to walk, her companions following closely behind.

They soon arrived at the town square; Lucy plopped down on the edge of the water fountain in the center and put her head in her hands, waiting on Natsu to lead the way. "So, where are we going to meet the client?" She repeated her earlier question.

He scratched his head. "Well, the paper said that he would find us, actually."

"Nani?" Lucy replied, straightening up. "How is he going to find us, he doesn't even know what we look like?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Natsu sat down next to Lucy, Happy floating onto her lap. "Yosh!" Natsu said, clapping his hands together. "We wait!" She rolled her eyes._ How can he sound so excited about waiting?_

"Aye, Sir!" Happy exclaimed, punching his fist into the air, barely missing Lucy's chin.

Lucy began rubbing her temples. "Whatever you say, Natsu." She said, defeated.

And so the Celestial Mage, the Dragon Slayer, and the Exceed waited at the water fountain for their mysterious client, though none of them would ever expect that meeting him would be the start of a very vicious, demanding, and life-altering journey.

* * *

Lucy was pissed. They had been sitting at the water fountain for more than an hour, and no one had shown up yet. This was absolutely ridiculous. _Is Natsu sure he said he would find us? I'm a little skeptical about all of this, and all of this waiting is getting on my nerves. I took this mission to get rid of the boredom, not to incite more! _

She slammed her palms down on her thighs, awakening Happy who had long since dozed off. Natsu, who had begun to entertain himself by creating words with his fire looked startled at her over the 'HAPPY' he had created.

"What is it, Luce?"

She turned her head angrily to him. "We have been waiting for an hour here! Where in the world is-" She was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. "WHAT!" She turned, screeching at the stranger who had dared to disturb her outburst.

"I believe you are the ones who accepted my job?" He replied calmly, unfazed by her scream. Lucy immediately went red, staring up into the face of her client. All of her anger vanished in an instant as she took in his beautiful face. Dark, unruly hair framed his eyes ;a deep, penetrating onyx that stared directly into her own. Stubble decorated his perfect chin and a single brow was raised in her direction. Though he was nothing compared to Natsu, this man was gorgeous, and she had just yelled in his face. Her own face turned a remarkable shade of red as she apologized.

"S-sorry!" She began, standing.

Natsu looked first at Lucy, then at the newcomer, noticing her blush. His eyes narrowed, then drew up into confusion. _Why should I care who Lucy blushes at? _He thought. _Though usually I'm the only one able to turn her cheeks that lovely pink.._

"I w-was just.." She stuttered, snapping Natsu out of his thoughts.

"I'm Happy!" Happy flew in front of her face, surprising her enough to take a step back, and Natsu grinned.

"I'm Natsu, and this is Lucy. Now let's go!"

The man chuckled as Lucy glared at Natsu. "Natsu, you don't have to – "

"No, no, I agree we should go ahead and get started." The man stated. "My name is Damon." He extended his hand to Happy, who gladly took it and started shaking. Natsu took his hand next and gave it a firm pump, grin still in place, and Lucy hesitated before grasping his hand. He squeezed it slightly before letting go.

Blushing, Lucy let her hand fall down, thinking _He definitely doesn't look weak. He's very well built. I wonder why he needs people to accompany him to Magnolia?_

"Okay, then. Follow me." He demanded, and started walking. Natsu nodded and Happy flew to Natsu's shoulder, riding along with him. Lucy picked up the end, none of them questioning where they were being led.

"So, Damon, how dangerous is this trip supposed to be?" Natsu inquired, going back to making words with his flames. Lucy was looking in awe at the buildings as they passed, they got more and more extravagant going along.

"Well I'm not sure, exactly. The path that we're taking is called the Demon's Path, and, as you can incur from the name, a good many monsters occupy it. That's why I needed all the help that I can get. You guys seem like a reliable team, so you'll do just fine."

"We're the best!" Natsu proclaimed excitedly, silently scoffing at his 'do just fine' comment. Damon smiled. For a while the companions walked in silence, the only noise coming from the bustling townspeople and the soft pitter patter of their shoes on the granite. Lucy noticed that they were headed towards the outskirts of the town.

"By the way, how'd you know who we were?" She asked suddenly. Damon looked back at her, and Lucy's heart skipped a beat at his expression. It was a deep, almost gentle look that set her heart on edge. _Lucy no! _She berated herself. _Just because he looks good doesn't mean you can blush every time he looks at you! Get it together girl!_

"Well.. though Nagai is a beautiful town, it's a very small, close-knitted one, so I am well aware of everyone who lives here already. Newcomers are unusual, and you all have a different smell from around here."

Lucy looked baffled. _He can smell us? Almost like Natsu.._

Said dragon slayer also poked his head up from his flame words at this information.

Damon saw her expression, "Don't worry, it's not a bad scent. Although it's different. Yours, Lucy, is almost..enticing." He shot her a sexy smile and Lucy felt her cheeks heat up. Lucy noticed Natsu's footsteps faltered for a moment in front of her, and his flame word, 'FOOD' got a little brighter. Happy peeked back from Natsu's shoulder and whispered to Lucy "He liiiikes you!".

Damon just gave her another smile and turned back to the road.

The rest of the walk was in relative silence, Damon striding along in front of the group. Natsu had fallen back to walk beside Lucy, who was trying not to blush every time she looked at Damon. _Why would he say something like that? Do I really give off that kind of smell? Natsu's never mentioned it before..Why do I even care! Argh! This is frustrating! I- I like Natsu! I shouldn't be affected by something someone I just met said.._

Natsu, oblivious to Lucy's inner dialogue was somewhat confused by his feelings as well. What Damon said had bothered him, but he didn't know why. He didn't like Lucy like that, she was just his precious nakama. So, why then, had the other man's words pulled at his nerves? Of course, Natsu had noticed that Lucy's scent was more than pleasing to the nose. But that didn't mean anything, right? Obviously, other people felt the same way. It's probably nothing to be worried about.

The two were so lost in their thoughts that they didn't notice when Damon stopped right in front of them, gasping as they both simultaneously ran into his back. Happy, who was actually paying attention, had leaped off of Natsu's shoulder before impact, circling the three on the ground.

"N-nani!" Lucy said, rubbing her head. Looking around, she noticed that they were no longer in the city anymore. Somewhere along the walk their paths had turned from stone to dirt, and the city noises had died out.

"We're here." Damon said simply. In front of them was a large opening to a forest. Old, rotted trees twisted and turned around an oval path, and darkness was somehow more prominent throughout it. Lucy could see bats weaving in and out the branches and she could hear screeches of unknown animals. It was very creepy. "This is the opening to Demon's Path. From here on it'll take us about three days to reach Magnolia. I trust you brought supplies?" Lucy smacked her forehead. Of course they didn't! They just rushed into this job!

"I knew it would take a while, but I didn't pack anything..what was I thinking?" She mumbled to herself. Damon's eyes narrowed.

"Do you not think anything of your own health, Lucy?" She looked down, berated.

"W-well it was just.." Natsu let out a soft, yet angry growl at the man. His eyes flicked towards him once, then landed back on the girl in front of him. He didn't have to make Lucy feel bad.

"Oi, I have things packed in my bag, did ya forget, Lucy?" Natsu was grinning down at her.

"Aye, sir!" Happy chimed in. "I have plenty of snacks in my pack, too!"

Lucy felt relieved, immediately grateful for Natsu. She flashed a huge grin his way. "Natsu can make fire, and I can always call on Virgo to bring me a change of clothes, maybe even something to sleep on."

Damon nodded. "Alright. I have plenty in my pack for myself as well. Let's begin, then. Remember, stick together. If we get lost in this forest there's no telling what'll happen."

"Aa." Lucy nodded. Natsu said nothing, following behind Lucy.

"Aye!" Happy shouted.

And the four stepped forward onto the Demon's Path.


	3. Chapter 3

**I really should get some sleep..it's 2:38 and I have an 8 o clock class in the morning. DX Oh well, my story continues! The next couple of chapters will be getting into the mature themes, so if you've taken a liking to the story but don't want to soil your precious eyes with dirty themes, then I forgive you if you stop reading, or skip the next couple of chapters. I will put a gigantic warning before the one that actually contains the rape, it's not going to be too detailed. Anyways, my ranting stops here. Enjoy :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Still not mine.**

**Taken**

****Chapter 3

"Lucy, look what I found!" Happy shouted excitedly, drawing Lucy's eyes down to where the blue cat stood with a strange, pulsing mushroom held in his paws. She let out a surprised shriek when the mushroom turned over in his palm and stared at her.

"Happy! Don't just pick up random things! This place is dangerous, remember?" She gasped as an almost feral growl erupted from the mushroom and smacked it out of his hands, hugging Happy near to her, staring frantically at the mushroom as it got up from the ground and skirted away.

"But, I thought it would be fun.." Happy said, tears thick in his voice from Lucy rejecting his finding. She couldn't help but smile at him and pat his head, letting him free from her arms.

"Ne, Happy, thanks for the thought. But let's just stick to walking, okay?"

Happy grinned "Aye! Natsu! Let's play a game!" He ran towards the dragon slayer, jumping on top of his head.

"Sure, Happy!" Natsu laughed.

"I just said it was dangerous!" Lucy yelled at the two.

"Let them be." Damon said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "They look like they can take care of themselves."

Lucy jumped at his touch. "Hai. I guess you're right." They turned back to the path in silence and started walking.

They were on the second day of their journey through the seemingly endless woods. The first day had been very uneventful, a few monsters had popped up here and there, but Natsu and Lucy dealt with them, no problem. Strangely enough, Damon had not lifted a hand to help in battle yet. Whenever something appeared, he would calmly step back and wait for Natsu to punch them dead or Lucy to summon one of her tougher spirits.

Lucy wondered at what kind of a wizard he was. She thought that his powers couldn't be that strong, given their protective situation, but for some reason she would feel a very powerful pulse of magic from him every now and then. He had such a commanding presence, as well, it was hard to believe him weak.

Though the forest still held the same foreboding feeling it had when Lucy first saw it, she felt that naming it the Demon Path was a little of an overstatement. It wasn't as dangerous as she first expected it to be, the minor monsters did not merit the title of 'demon'. The forest also provided a lot of the natural resources they needed for camping out. Dry wood and water were abundant, though the water was contaminated, so they had to boil it in order to drink it. Having Natsu there really helped a lot with that.

She was interrupted from her thoughts as two familiar hands grabbed her own and started pulling her foreward. "Lucyyyy! Ruun!"

"What! What is it, Natsu!" She yelled, daring to look back behind her at what had caused the fire mage, fearful of nothing, to outright run from a battle. A very unhappy looking Damon and a tearful Happy were running as well, not far behind them, but that wasn't what made her eyes widen in surprise.

Later, Natsu and Happy would explain that their game was completely harmless. They would stay by their story that the bee nest looked like it was evil and that they were trying to slay it with a stick. But with a very unhappy Celestial Mage in front of them, and a highly disappointed client, their story would not be very convincing.

Now, however, they were just trying to get to safety. As Natsu was dragging Lucy along, Damon suddenly came up behind them in a burst of strength and grabbed both of them, Happy already hanging from his shoulder. His face was fierce with anger, and his body was pumped with energy. He took off in a flash and soon they were all four sitting in a river, soaked to the bone. Natsu and Happy were two very miserable people that afternoon.

* * *

"Natsu, we need more wood. The fire's going out." Lucy stated to the sulking fire mage. Night had dawned on the four travelers, and Happy and Natsu had been made to do grunt work all day to make up for the swarm of bees that had attacked the group. This had included gathering firewood, scouting out a place to rest, cooking, and boiling the water from the stream. The previous night the work had been distributed, however the client grumbling about 'incompetent wizards' and the Lucy who was about ready to smack her partners into oblivion had both decided that a punishment was in order.

"But, Lucy, this is the fifth time you've asked me to get firewood!" Natsu shot up in an unhappy rage, stomping his foot and receiving an "Aye!" as backup from Happy, who was made to go along with the dragon slayer every time.

The celestial mage crossed her arms. "You should have thought about that before playing that 'game' with Happy."

Natsu sighed but got up and obliged, leaving to search for firewood. Lucy watched his retreating back, before she sighed and stared at the dwindling fire in front of her, watching the shifting shapes and colors. They should arrive in Magnolia late tomorrow evening, so tonight would be the last night she'd have to subject herself to sleeping in the woods. Virgo had been bringing her clean clothes to wear and a sleeping bag every night, but it was still uncomfortable to fall asleep in the Demon's Path. Though the woods had not been too overpowering, more unusual creatures had appeared today, and they were far more powerful than what they had encountered the day before.

Although she and Natsu had made work of all of them, it took them a little longer. The constant sounds of the forest always seemed a bit ominous to Lucy. There were howls and screeches, and sometimes, when the wind blew through the trees rustling the branches, Lucy could swear they were whispering taunting words. She shuddered as she thought about it. Her opinion of the woods kept getting darker as they plowed through. _I'll be glad to get out of here tomorrow._ She thought, curling her legs up in front of her and resting her head on her knees.

Damon had been a lot quieter since the bee incident. Sometimes he would send Lucy a strange look, and other times he would just stride quickly along. The young girl had tried to make conversation with him many times, but he always gave short, curt answers. Come to think of it, she didn't really know why he wanted to go to Magnolia.

"Damon?" She questioned the mage tentatively. He was sitting on her left, staring as intently at the fire as she just was. He grunted in response, letting her know he was listening.

"Why are you traveling to Magnolia?" He pulled his eyes away from the flames and turned his attention to girl. The small fire they had accumulated cast shadows across his face and threw oranges and yellows into his black hair, giving him an almost cosmic glow. He really was beautiful.

"There's a guild there that I would like to join." His answer was simple.

Lucy's eyes widened. Surely he couldn't mean..

"Fairy Tail. I heard that it was the most powerful guild in the country." Lucy smiled widely, happy for the reputation.

"It is! It's the best! You're going to love it there!" She felt giddy for a moment, staring at the person who would become a part of her nakama. She's always welcome to new members of her guild, and each new member that joins puts her farther away from the 'new girl' label some of the members had on her.

"There's nothing that compa-"

She was interrupted as Natsu dropped a load of firewood onto the fire, sending up luminescent sparks. Startled, she turned around to glare at him but stopped immediately. The shower of sparks floated lazily around him, almost beckoning him. His onyx eyes pierced her own with a ferocity, not a bead of sweat on his forehead to prove that he just trekked the forest for wood. He had his trademark grin in place that always, always melted her heart. Damon may have been beautiful..but Natsu was just otherworldly.

"Okay, Luce, that's all for tonight." He dropped down on the opposite side of her, blowing fire into the wood. "It'll last us a while." She blushed at the train her thoughts had been on, before remembering Damon.

"Natsu, guess what? Damon wants to join Fairy Tail!" Lucy told the mage, as Happy came to rest on her lap again, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Eh?" Natsu replied, looking at the stoic wizard sitting next to him. "Really? That's great! You'll be our new nakama!" He grinned at Damon.

"So you guys are a part of Fairy Tail?" He seemed truly surprised by this. Lucy raised her right hand and Natsu pointed to his shoulder, while Happy removed his pack, all to show their marks.

"Aye, Sir." Happy mumbled, curling back up into Lucy's lap. She absently began stroking his fur.

Damon's eyes widened fractionally and he sharply turned to look at Lucy. "That..that's great!" He smiled genuinely for the first time since their meeting, and Lucy couldn't help but to give a warm smile in return.

Natsu stood up, proclaiming, "Fairy Tail is the best guild in Fiore! You have made the right choice!" He put his hand on Damon's shoulder, staring proudly down at him.

"Yes. I'm sure I have." Damon said, still staring at Lucy. Natsu's hand clenched down just slightly on Damon's shoulder, while Lucy blushed, squirming under his gaze.

"A-anyways, we should get some sleep. We'll be there tomorrow." Lucy yawned, pulling her sleeping bag up to the fire and settling down in it.

Damon nodded. "Yes. Yes, we should sleep. I am very excited for tomorrow." Lucy shuddered at his last sentence. For some reason Damon had sounded..almost menacing when he said that. _Ne, he's a good guy, now why would I think something like that?_ She wondered, yawning again and snuggling into her bed for the night.

Damon and Natsu stayed up a little later, idly chatting about the guild, until, finally, they all succumbed to blissful sleep under the screeching and howls of the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yayy! New chapter! This one's a little longer :D I have the next chapter written out, all I have to do is edit it, so expect it sometime today! **

**DISCLAIMER: I have the FT theme song stuck in my head. It still belongs to Mashima-san, though.**

**Taken**

Chapter 4

"Lucy, watch out!" Natsu yelled, throwing himself at the celestial mage and pushing her out of the way just as a clawed hand came scraping out of nowhere. The two landed on the ground with a loud 'thump', stealing Lucy's breath."Alright, now you're pissing me off. I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed as he went back to viciously attacking the large lizard-like creature in front of him.

"Foolissssh humansssss! I already told you fire attackssss will not work on me." The lizard hissed, dodging one of Natsu's attacks.

"Heh. We'll see about that!" Natsu charged, hand erupted in flames as he punched the lizard in the gut, sending him back a few steps but with no other result.

_Natsu.._Lucy thought. _It doesn't look like any of his attacks are doing anything. _Her face set in determination. _Guess it's time for me to start helping!_

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Loke!" Lucy took out the key, pointing it towards the sky. With a brilliant light, Loke appeared before her.

"Lucy, my dear, how have you been?" He flashed a sexy grin at her, which she ignored.

"Nevermind that, get him!" She yelled pointing towards the monster.

He nodded. "Hai. Regulus, give me strength..Lion Brilliance!" He called out, gathering strength. Lucy covered her eyes as a bright light engulfed Loke, then shot out from him with a bang.

"Arrgghhh!" The lizard covered his eyes, temporarily blinded, and started rampaging, hitting everything in sight. Natsu and Loke, deftly dodged the attacks.

"Now, Natsu, while he can't see!" Loke shouted to the fire mage.

Natsu smiled cockily, "Got it." Taking in a deep breath he started, "Fire..dragon, ROAR!" and with a deep bellow he set the lizard on fire, sending it down to the ground with an earth-shaking 'thump!'.

"Heh! Alright! We got him!" Natsu said, punching the air. Lucy let out a deep breath then smiled up at him.

Damon, who had been in the background the whole fight, replied softly. "I do not think so."

"What're you going on about?" Natsu said, turning. Damon merely shook his head. _This guy.._Natsu thought. _I don't care if he is going to be nakama, he's pissing me off. _

"Did I serve you well, Lucy?" Loke came to stand by the mage, grinning like a school kid. Lucy couldn't help but smile. Though she knew Loke's 'love' for her was just him messing around, she couldn't help but feel a deep friendship with the spirit.

"Always, Loke!" She giggled, and he disappeared.

"I said, I do not think he is down." Damon said, stepping forward. Lucy looked perplexed at the obviously unmoving lizard, and Natsu looked pissed that Damon doubted his abilities. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him." He stated, making his way towards the unmoving lizard.

"Hey, now listen here you!" Natsu started, fist raised in indignation at Damon. Lucy ran over to Natsu and threw her arms around his waist, effectively holding him back. She could feel his growls reverberating throughout his chest.

"Wait, Natsu. I've been wondering what kind of mage he is." She whispered. Natsu stopped, having never thought about it. He always just assumed that Damon's power was unhelpful in battle, which is why he never lent a hand. Now that the man was going to demonstrate, though, Natsu was a bit curious.

Suddenly, they heard a deep laugh from in front of them. The lizard stirred, throwing up dust clouds. "I told you humanssss." It hissed, slowly getting to his feet. "Fire magic won't work on me."

Damon got in front of him, feet spread wide. His first word made her curious, but his second made her eyes widen in disbelief.

"Ice…Dragon.."

As he took in a deep breath, Lucy was absolutely rooted to the ground.

"ROARR!"

And the lizard fell.

* * *

As the dust settled all Lucy could make out was Damon standing victoriously in front of a fallen monster that had caused trouble for the group. The only thought going through her mind was disbelief. "You..You're a.." She started.

"You're an Ice Dragon Slayer?" Natsu yelled out, running to stand in front of Damon. Happy flew over to sit on Lucy's shoulder, staring openmouthed at the newfound slayer.

Natsu excitedly started asking him questions, much to the dismay of Damon. "That's awesome! What generation are you?"

"I am a first generation. I was taught by the great Dragon, Isoltio."

"Did he disappear in the year 777?" Natsu looked serious now, demanding an answer to the riddle that had plagued him for years.

Damon almost looked surprised that he knew this. "Yes, he did." Natsu's eyes were downcast now, fists clenched at his sides.

"Please tell me you know where, or even why."

"I am sorry." The ice mage said, sadly. "I do not know."

Natsu nodded, expecting as much. "Well that's great!" He said, forcing a smile. "Now we'll have four dragon slayers in our guild!"

Damon looked taken aback. "I knew that you were one..but you have two others at your guild already?" He looked nervously at Lucy. "What..what is your relation to them?" He asked her.

"Nani?" She questioned. "What do you mean?" His dark eyes pierced hers for a second, making her unconsciously take a step back at their ferociousness. Natsu looked back and forth between the two, thinking hard about something.

"Natsu, you look like you're in pain." Happy whispered to the slayer, innocently.

Natsu blinked at his long time partner. "Ne, Happy, just thinking about something."

Happy looked shocked at the prospect. "Don't do it too hard, you might hurt yourself!" He stated, truly worried for his friend.

The fire mage growled. "I can think without hurting myself!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and said to Damon, "I don't know what you mean but everyone in the guild is my nakama. We laugh together, we cry together, and all love each other." She grinned at him. "And soon you'll be a part of our nakama too! No one's every lonely at Fairy Tail!" Running up to him, she grabbed his hand, then Natsu's, pulling them both along back to the path. "I don't know where you came from, and I don't know where you're going to end up, but if you start with Fairy Tail, I'm sure you'll be on the right path!" She let out a soft smile at Damon, and his eyes widened fractionally, before setting in determination.

He squeezed her hand hard. "I know where I want to be, Lucy." She nodded, not thinking anything of his words as the hurried down the path in front of them.

"Oi, Lucy, do you even know where we're going?" Natsu said, irritably, holding tight to her soft hand.

The celestial mage stopped, embarrassed. "E-eh. No, not really. Damon, take the lead!"

She dropped both of their hands as Damon got in front of the group. "Well we should be there soon – it's actually sooner than I expected. It's still afternoon and we have plenty of daylight. I am excited to be a part of Fairy Tail." Natsu grinned, happy to have earned a new nakama. However, his grin faltered as Damon shot another look at Lucy. Why did Damon want to know about the relationship between Lucy and the Dragon Slayers at the guild? And why did he keep giving her those looks, like he wanted to..pounce on her? Natsu's teeth bared at his own thoughts. _No, I'll never let that happen. Lucy's too good for this guy._

* * *

Happy flew around in circles above the group as they finally stepped off the Demon's Path. He was smiling widely, sticking his tongue out at the forest they had just left. "Take that, Demon Path! We crossed you with no problem!"

Lucy laughed up at the cat, "Ne, Happy, you didn't even help any.." She mumbled to him, but he wasn't listening.

"We're home, we're home, we're home!" He sang, flying down to Natsu and giving him a high five.

"Aye, sir!" Natsu replied, just as happy.

Damon spared a glance at them before straightening his eyes back on the path.

Lucy reached out to the two "Oi! Not so fast you two! We still have to walk back to the city!"

Damon chuckled. "Don't worry, Lucy, it should only take five minutes to get there." He had been sticking close to Lucy ever since they found out he was a Dragon Slayer, often grabbing her hand to help her over something or touching her shoulder in comfort. Although Lucy found this very moving, it had become a sort of annoyance to her. Sure he was gorgeous and sweet, but she didn't want him touching her all the time. She stared longingly at Natsu_. I wouldn't mind it if Natsu was like that._ She sighed. Damon followed her gaze and his eyes swept between her and Natsu.

His teeth bared as if in an angry realization.

"Lucy," He said, placing his hand on her shoulder again and turning her around to face him.

"Nani, Damon?" She said, trying to find a way out of his grasp that wasn't overly rude. He stared down at her for a moment, then suddenly swept her hair aside to bare the right side of her neck. "D-Damon? What're you doing?" He let out a relieved breath.

"Nothing, just checking. It must be one sided, then, ne, Lucy?" He grinned down at her.

She looked at him, confusion written all over her face. _What's he talking about? Out of the blue, too. I was just looking at..Natsu.._understanding dawned on her. _D-Does he know how I feel about Natsu? Can he see it? _Suddenly, anger flooded through her. _How dare he! It's almost as if he's making fun of me with his stupid smirk!_ She pushed his hands away, angrily and stormed off to the oblivious Natsu and Happy in front of her.

"Come on, guys!" Happy wailed.

Lucy started walking in front of the group in a huff. Natsu, noticing her discomfort, came up to her.

"Are you okay, Lucy?"

She blushed, _I can't tell Natsu that I'm angry that I was found out. Wait..Damon's a stranger. If he could tell just by the way I looked at Natsu.._"How many in the guild already know!" She shrieked, earning a deep chuckle from Damon and a confused look from Natsu and Happy.

"Know what?" Happy inquired.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all! Let's go home, guys!" She shot a glare at Damon, daring him to say something. He mimicked a zipper across his mouth and she let out a sigh.

She didn't catch the dark look Damon gave Natsu, when he sidled up to his best friend, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Yosh, Luce! To Fairy Tail!"

* * *

"TADAIMA!" Natsu yelled, flames bursting from his hands as he crashed down the guild doors. Damon looked taken aback, while Lucy and Happy eagerly ran in behind him.

"Don't you think you should be more polite when entering?" He stated to Natsu, who was currently looking around for someone to fight. Happy giggled and patted him on the head.

"You'll learn soon enough!"

Damon looked puzzled at the Exceed's words as he looked around the guild that would be his new home, and as he took in the scene, he slowly stared in wonder.

The first thing that caught his eye was a brown headed girl chugging a barrel – that's right, a BARREL – of alcohol. She was seated on the table, legs spread out in a very indecent manner for a woman. She leaned back and let out a huge burp, earning her a glare from the two men sitting next to her. The two were quite older, one with bluish, purplish hair, the other with blondish – brownish hair. They had previously been chatting animatedly about sexy women, now they had moved to the topic of rude women.

A huge man with a scar across his face was ranting about what it was to be a Man to two crying men, one of them enormously fat. "You can't just expect Levy to do all the work for you all the time!" He slammed his hand down on the table next to him, shaking some of the glasses. "Sharing the work is a man!"

"We're sorry Levy! Don't hate us!" They wailed in unison. The silver haired man seemed to get even angrier at this.

"Crying is not a man!" He yelled.

A tiny, blue haired girl was trying to calm the big man down. "Elfman, it's okay, really, they couldn't help it that their magic power went out like that!" She placed her tiny hands on Elfman's arm, trying to relax him some. He simply grunted. A large, black haired guy was muching on iron, staring at the tiny blue haired girl, almost waiting for something. When the blue haired girl turned to him with pleading eyes, he smirked.

"Couldn't handle it by yourself, heh?" He strode over to where she was, still eating iron. She sheepishly looked down on the ground.

"Please calm Elfman down, he's really hurting Jet and Droy's feelings."

Damon's scene was interrupted as he jumped back when a half-naked man ran by him, chased by another blue haired girl, who was screaming "Gray-sama!" repeatedly. The naked man looked back as the girl was gaining on him and screamed quite girlishly at her, taking more of his clothes off and flinging them behind him in the hopes of slowing her down. They passed a red haired woman clad mostly in iron, sitting at the bar across from the entrance, talking to a silver haired bartender. "And then he said to me, 'you're a girl, do you really think you could take me on?'" The red head smiled evilly. "He couldn't talk after that."

Absolutely no one gave notice to Natsu's loud entrance. Damon was flabbergasted.

Lucy giggled at Damon's reaction to the guild.

"It – It's very loud in here." He said to Lucy, moving closer to her again.

She tried shifting her weight away some. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it!" She stated, smiling up at him.

"Everyone!" She started, turning to address the group. "We've got a n-"

"OII. FLAME BRAIN!" She was startled as a boxer-clad Gray came to stand in front of Natsu, fist already raised. "Where the hell've ya been?"

Natsu growled. "Why, ice cube, did you miss me already?" Lucy felt a fighting aura come about them both.

_Oh not yet! _She threw her hands up in exasperation "Please, Gray, let me introduce Damon first!" But it was too late.

"No!" Gray yelled, throwing the first punch. "Mira's been bugging me about paying for the fries that YOU stole from me!"

Natsu yelled back, louder, "Those were YOUR fries!" His flaming fist came into contact with Gray's face and the fight was on. Lucy rolled her eyes, not daring to mention that she was the one who ended up eating them. From the background she could hear various members cheering on the fight.

"GAHH!" Gray yelled, freezing Natsu's foot to the ground, landing a punch square in his gut.

The dragon slayer responded by melting the ice and launching himself at Gray, where they both tumbled into the table Cana was sitting, causing her to spill her entire barrel of booze.

She looked shocked at first, staring down at the remains. "My..my BOOZE!" She yelled, enraged. "Natsu! Gray! You'll pay for that!" She joined in the fray, throwing punches and using cards to disrupt the two fighting.

"Oi, you three, cut it out!" Wakaba said, Macao agreeing with a "Yeah, you just got back, give it a break."

"Shut up, ya old freaks!" Gray hollered, before getting kicked in the gut from Cana.

"Did..did he just call us old?" Macao looked at his friend, anger setting in. "I'll show you old dammit, GAHHH!" He picked up a chair and threw it at the brawlers, instead hitting Erza on the back of the head.

She stopped in the middle of her story and turned around menacingly. "Whoever had the misfortune to hit me will pay dearly." A killing aura surrounded her as she grabbed Natsu and Gray away from the fight by the ears and put them in a head lock. Cana, still in a fury, stormed past her forgotten enemies and landed a punch right in a random guild members face. He looked surprised at first, but slammed his drink on the table, declaring "It's on!"

"H-Hey, it wasn't us!" Natsu yelled at Erza, struggling beneath her lock and still trying to land punches on Gray. Erza shrugged her shoulders and continued punishing the two. Meanwhile, a full fledged brawl had erupted in the Fairy Tail guild. Guild members were punching each other left and right, magic was flying in the air. Gajeel had taken Levy and hoisted her above his shoulders, where she was trying to calm everyone down.

"Minna, minna please!" She shouted, to no avail. Gajeel grunted as a kick was landed on his shin. A gleam came into his eyes.

"Sorry, squirt, but I've got some ass kicking to do." He said to the girl, dropping her next to the bar. She sighed and hung her head.

Jet and Droy had launched themselves into the mix, getting beat up quite quickly, while Elfman was screaming, "Fighting is a Man!".

Lucy looked up to test Damon's reaction and couldn't help but laugh. He was staring openmouthed at the whole scene.

"L-Lucy. This is the nakama you keep on talking about? Are you sure we're in the right place?" He rested his gaze on her.

"Like I said, you'll get used to it. This is a normal occurrence, don't worry. It'll settle down in a while. Come on, you have to meet Mira-chan!" She grabbed his hand and drug him through the brawl. Ignoring the punching and the kicking.

"Mira! I have a new member!" She stated proudly at her arrival, presenting Damon. He looked around skeptically.

"Well, hello! You would like to join Fairy Tail?" Mira questioned. Damon hesitated.

"Uh. Maybe." He stated, unsure.

Mira laughed. "Don't worry, this is nothing. Everyone here loves each other very much." A bottle came flying out, hitting Mira in the center of the head. Damon gapped as she had no response to it. "Yes, they all get along rather well. We're nakama through and through. Do you think you have what it takes to join Fairy Tail?"

He nodded, still unsure. "Yosh! The master should be here shortly. We'll let him know then."

Suddenly, a loud bellow could be heard, shaking the very structure of the guild. "CUT..IT..OUT!" which ceased everyone's movements. The guild became silent as a single man's footsteps resounded. Master Markov walked in slowly, hands behind his back, mumbling about his 'damn brats'.

"Ahem. As you all have failed to see yet, we have a new member." He pointed to Damon, who marveled at the old man's words. How had he known?

"You- You're accepting me, already?" Markov strode over to him, walking along the bar and looked him in the eye.

"You have heart, boy, I can tell. You are welcome to join our family." Damon smiled widely, forgetting about the bar scene that just occurred. The other members of the guild picked themselves up, dusting off.

A cheer erupted from the crowd, "This is Fairy Tail!" "Welcome!" and "Gray-sama your clothes!" Were all mixed in with the cheering. Markov smiled and waved Damon forward.

"Tonight, we celebrate our new member! Drink, be merry, this is your nakama!" He yelled, getting a wild response from the guild. Damon's face set in confusion as he looked out at the crowd. The rowdiness had all disappeared, replaced by a sense of familiarity as everyone hugged one another, clashing drinks together and toasting. What a strange place.

Lucy smiled and took her usual seat at the bar as everything calmed down. Natsu plopped down next to her, throwing an arm around her shoulders, yet again. _Does he really have to do that all the time? _Lucy thought, blushing. _Pretty soon he's going to notice how that affects me.._

"Oii, Lucy, did you get the payment from Damon, yet?" Shook her head, blush still evident on her face. Natsu showed no signs of noticing.

"Not yet, Natsu. I wanted to give everything time to calm down, first."

He grinned at her. "That's my Luce, for ya. Let me know when you do, hai?"

"Aa, Natsu." She felt her cheeks blistering at his infectious grin. _My Luce..I like the sound of that._

"Lucy." She turned her head to see Damon, staring intensely at Natsu's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Yes, Damon?"

He was glaring at the fire mage now, who was staring back, oblivious.

"I was wondering, since I don't have a place to stay at the moment, if I could stay with you for tonight."

Lucy hesitated, and she felt Natsu's arm pull her a little closer. She looked back at him, confused, and he had an odd expression on his face, as if he was contemplating something.

"Damon, I –"

"You can stay with me and Happy." Natsu interrupted, a little too cheerfully.

The blue cat, hearing his name, flew over to them. "Natsu, I'm hungry!" He pulled at the mage's sleeve.

"I asked," Damon started, pulling Lucy's arm so that she was standing in front of him, Natsu's arm dropped, "Lucy. I wouldn't feel comfortable, being an Ice Dragon Slayer staying in the home of a Fire Dragon Slayer. You understand, right?" He stared at Natsu, anger evident on his face.

Natsu felt his grin drop. "Natsu?" Happy said, hesitantly touching his pink hair. "Hai, Happy. Let's eat." He said, angrily turning away.

"Damon." Lucy said, turning towards the dragon slayer. "I don't think that's such a good idea. I'm sure Master can fix you up with somewhere to stay tonight, so don't worry about it, okay?" She flashed him a smile, and his eyes narrowed.

"Aa. See you later, Lucy." He walked away, to find Master, Lucy assumed.

Sighing she sat back down next to Natsu, throwing her head on her outstretched arms.

"I'm so tired!" She yawned. "It's been a rough three days. I'll be so glad to take a shower again!"

Natsu nodded his head, idly chewing his fire food, Happy next to him eagerly eating his fish.

"Luce, I don't really think you should be alone with that guy." Natsu said, solemnly. Happy stopped eating his fish and stared open mouthed at Natsu.

"He's jealous. He liiiikes you!" The fire mage angrily swatted at his partner.

"That's not it! It just seems like he's changed a little, I don't like it."

Lucy nodded her head in agreement. "Hai, Natsu, I agree. Which is why I turned him down. I'm sure he's a great guy, we may just have to give him time to adjust to Fairy Tail, you know?"

The celestial mage smiled up at him and he replied in kind. "Yep, he's nakama after all!"


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNINGWARNINGWARNING:** **I've stated previously that this story deals with mature themes. This chapter, in particular. I will post a warning before it actually happens, and after. This chapter DOES contain rape, and I know that is a very touchy subject. I am, in no way, making light of it, will not use it for any humorous situations. I am simply showing a journey through the aftermath, and what it takes to get back to normal. **

**Please don't hate me! This happening is essential for the NaLu development I had planned. Don't worry, it's a happy ending! Damon will get what's coming to him as well, in the next chapter. I FORGIVE YOU IF YOU SKIP THIS CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail is the property of the Mashima-san. **

**Taken**

Chapter 5

"Ahhh!" Lucy let out a contented breath, stretching her arms above her head. _There's nothing like a nice shower after living in the woods for a couple of days. _After getting dressed and towel drying her hair, Lucy felt clean and refreshed, and ready for bed. Sleep had begun to pull at her, making her eyes droop. Letting out a large yawn, she opened the door to her bathroom and crept into her dark room, blearily reaching out for her bed.

After contacting the soft mattress she immediately face planted into it, curling up in the warmth. _This sure beats a sleeping bag on a hard ground.._She thought, before drifting off to sleep.

'THUD'. The noise woke Lucy up with a start. Her eyes shot open as she lay perfectly still on her bed, contemplating groggily. _What was that? My imagination, maybe?_ But thought better as another loud 'THUD' resounded.

_My keys, where are my keys? _Lucy thought in a panic. _Of course, on my desk..which is only five feet away. I have plenty of time to-_ Just as she was about to jump out of her bed and make a grab for her keys, the loudest 'THUD' yet came just to her right. Startled, Lucy shot up out of the bed, no time to waste, and began running towards the desk.

She didn't make it very far, however, as two arms grabbed her from behind, dragging her back up to a hard chest. One hand came to cover her mouth as the other kept two of her arms in place. She started kicking and screaming, though they were muffled by the hand. Her kicks seemed to faze her attacker in no way, only making his hands hold her tighter against him. _I'm not going down without a fight. I've got to get to my keys!_

Lucy stopped struggling for a moment, surprising her attacker, until she lifted her leg and brought it straight back into his jewels. With a grunt his hand released her from his grasp and clutched at his offended area. Spending no time in triumph, Lucy made a dash towards her keys, grabbing the first one she saw. _Taurus! Perfect! _

"Gate of the Bull, I o-mphh!" The man had tackled her, flinging her to the ground and at the same time snatched her keys away from her. He threw them with all his might into the kitchen, and Lucy felt fear creep in.

_What the hell is wrong with this man!_ She went back to her original screaming and kicking plan. Her attacker, it seems, had had plenty of that, though.

"ENOUGH!" He bellowed, loud enough to make Lucy freeze.

_That voice..Damon?_

She bit down as hard as she could on his hand, squirming trying to get her arms and legs free from his crushing weight. He had a different plan, pushing more of his weight on her, causing her to cry out in pain.

"I didn't want to have to do this the hard way, dear, Lucy." He muttered to her.

She felt tears prick her eyes at this helpless feeling. Her keys were in the kitchen, everyone at the guild was either drunk or asleep by now, and Damon was far stronger than her. _Wh-what does he want from me?_

"Heh. That's right, just give into it." He stated slowly, licking her tears. Lucy shuddered at the contact.

"Now, I'm going to release your mouth. I expect you not to make a sound, understand?" Damon glared down at her, daringly. Lucy made no move to show that she would comply, instead staring hatefully at the man in front of her.

Slowly, he removed his hand from her mouth, bringing it to rest on the floor next to her. Lucy immediately let out an ear splitting scream, "NATSUUUU!"

'SLAP'.

Lucy stared up wide eyed at Damon, the right side of her face throbbing. _He..he just.._

"I said," he growled, teeth bared down at her, "Not. A. Sound."

_The hell with that!_ Lucy thought. _Let him slap me all he wants!_ "SOMEONE, HELP ME, ANYONE, NATSU!" She screeched.

Damon's fists clenched and he stood up, looming over her. Frantically she scrambled to her hands and knees, attempting escape before a swift kick to her gut knocked her down again.

"Augh!" She cried out in pain, clutching her stomach. _It hurts.._ tears were streaming down her face now at her situation. _Please, someone, please have heard me._

"Lucy." Damon stated, grabbing her hair and pulling her up to face him. She squeezed her eyes shut at the pain of being dragged by her hair. "I want you to know right now that I won't accept no for an answer."

She squinted at him with one eye, incredulous. _You haven't even asked a question!_

But his next words made her freeze. "You're going to be my mate."

* * *

**WARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNING WARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNING WARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNING WARNINGWARNINGWARNIN**

_This can't be happening. _Lucy thought silently, squished under Damon on top of her bed. After pronouncing his intent to claim her he had thrown her on the bed in a speechless lump, and proceeded to climb on top of her, staring down intently.

She squeezed her eyes shut, thinking helplessly _Loke, Taurus, Aquarius, Plue! Anyone! If you can hear me, please please come! I know you can come without me calling you!_ Her eyes shot open as she felt a hot tongue slide along her neck. Squirming at the uncomfortable sensation, she tried to move away, only to find both of her arms pinned above her, her wrists held in a one handed grasp from him. He was sitting directly on her legs, his weight a painful pressure.

"Please.." She whispered softly. "Damon, don't do this."

He laughed onto her neck, sending shivers up her spine. "But, Lucy, dear. I'm a dragon slayer. I've already made my decision, and you're obviously not powerful enough to stop me, right? You know..we mate for life. I've decided you're going to be the one who will accompany me for the rest of my existence!"

Silent tears fell as she listened to him. _No..for life..I'm going to be..NO! NO! _"NO NO NO!" She screamed aloud, using her full force to squirm beneath him, screaming the word repeatedly.

"AHH!" She felt a painful bite on her left forearm, teeth set firmly in her flesh. "Please, stop, it hurts!" She yelled. He merely grunted, clamping down harder until she was immobile.

"You don't quite understand yet, I see." He flashed a cocky grin down to her. "You're MINE. You do what I say, when I say it, and if you don't, you get punished."

_I don't want to be his. I want to be Natsu's. What happened to the Damon I met the other day..the one who was so excited about joining Fairy Tail? It's not fair.._ She cried silently, limbs going limp in defeat. As if he could hear her thoughts he said, "And no more of that idiotic fire dragon slayer. You are not allowed to touch him, look at him, even think about him, understood?"

She glared up at him in disbelief. _Does he really expect to control my thoughts? _His knee came up and swiftly back down on her thigh, making her scream in pain.

"I said, understood?" His voice was menacing.

She slowly nodded her head.

He grinned again. "Good, now we can get down to business." Her eyes widened at his words, and a new fighting spirit came back into her.

_If he's going to do what I'm thinking..I can't let him! I absolutely can't_. With as much force as she could muster, she brought her head forward, crushing her skull to his. A dull throb took over her scalp at the impact zone, accompanied by a massive headache. Damon's eyes reflected anger as he roared, biting her on the arm. She squealed in pain, squirming until he let go.

"Stop." His voice was commanding. "No one is going to come to you, you will not overtake me. You're going to be my mate, and I suggest you deal with it." Her mind went numb after that.

Damon's mouth went back to her neck, sucking hungrily as his hands traveled up her shirt. She shut her eyes as hard as she could, trying to block out the absolute disgust she felt at his touch. As his hand came up to clamp down on her breast, he lifted his head and crushed her lips to hers.

She shivered and moved her head, trying desperately to get away from him. He responded by squeezing her breast, causing her to gasp from the pain. He took advantage of this, sticking his tongue in her now open mouth eagerly.

Lucy, still crying, bit down on his tongue. Hard. He screamed in anger, removing his hand from her breast and backhanding her across the face.

"Bitch. You will learn before the night is over who you belong to."

"Please, no. Please..don't" She pleaded with him, voice shaking. He just grinned, and molded his mouth back to hers.

Lucy felt like gagging. All these sensations she imagined she would share with Natsu were being forced upon her by someone she didn't even like. His hand returned to her breast, and his knees came in between her legs, spreading them. Her heart started beating faster as what was coming suddenly dawned on her. _I'll be dirty. _She started sobbing into Damon's mouth. _Natsu would never want to look at me again. It's so unfair._ She whimpered as he bit down on her breast, her shirt already long discarded.

She could feel his free hand creeping down, and her body stiffened in response to the intrusion. Suddenly, she felt an ice-prickling feeling at her wrists, absently noticing that he had frozen make shift handcuffs to keep her hands in place while his other hands went to work. Touching her, feeling her, disgusting her.

He kept his cocky grin the whole night. Even as she cried out in pain from his many bites. Even as she squirmed and struggled when he removed her panties. Even as she let out the most painful cry he had ever heard when he finally thrust into her, he kept a steady smile. His grin never faltered when her sobbing became more and more pronounced throughout, or when she finally passed out from the pain. The only time it left his face was when he was ready for his release. He positioned his mouth right above the crook of her neck on the right side, and bit down as hard as he could, leaving a permanent mate mark.

A maniacal laughter filled his lungs as he clutched his new prize to his chest. He swept his hand from her wrist to his, creating a silver chain with his movements, one end connected to Lucy's wrist, the other connected to his.

"You're mine. You're finally mine." He chuckled. "And I'll never let you go."

* * *

**ENDWARNINGENDWARNINGENDWARNI NGENDWARNINGENDWARNINGENDWAR NINGENDWARNINGENDWARNINGENDW ARNINGENDWARNINGENDWA**

Natsu awoke with a start, clutching his hand to his chest. Damn. His heart hurt. Bad. "Ugh." He closed his eyes as a wave of distress came over him, making him bow into himself. "What the hell."

"Natsu? What's wrong?" Happy mumbled sleepily from his bed, rubbing an eye.

The fire mage shook his head. "I'm not sure, Happy. I just felt..a lot of pain in my heart. It's almost as if it's breaking.." He trailed off, suddenly aware of how silly that had sounded. "Ne, it's probably nothing, right, Happy?" He flashed his trademark smile, albeit a little forced.

Happy nodded enthusiastically. "You probably just ate some bad fish!"

"Hm, you think so?" Natsu wondered. "Anyways, let's get ready and head out to the guild. We still need to get our money from Damon for our last job." He got up, heading towards the bathroom for a shower.

"Aye!" Happy proclaimed.

* * *

**Again, please don't hate me! I am in the process of editing the next chapter, so it will be out today. If you didn't like what happened in this one, you'll love what happens in the next one :D**

**GoldenRoseTanya: I am so sorry, please don't hate me! It'll get better, I promise!**

**KawaiiOdango: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the next chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, now that we're past all that, on to the next chapter! I have to say, this is my favorite. Natsu angry is really fun to write, because I know just how deadly he can be. :D That's it for the part of the story I have already written! I will continue to write it, I'll probably update tomorrow. Friday's update will be later on in the day, me and the whole FT fandom's probably going to explode from the next chapter. If anyone dies..I..I just can't DX **

**Since I haven't written out any more of the story, suggestions are always helpful! :D **

**Disclaimer: No.**

**Taken**

****Chapter 6

"Hey, snow fairy, how about you put some clothes on!" Natsu yelled at Gray, who looked down, surprised to find that he had stripped to almost nothing.

"Gah!" He yelled, running to find his discarded clothing.

"Idiot." Natsu mumbled, walking towards the bar, ignoring the regular morning ruckus around him. For some reason he didn't feel right this morning. He felt almost empty. His pain from the morning had not yet gone away completely, and every now and then he would get a sharp stab, making him clutch his chest with a grimace. "Ohayo, Mira-chan."

"Ohayo, Natsu." She smiled sweetly at him. "Are you going to take another job today?"

He nodded absently. "I still have to get the money from Damon for my last one, too. That is, if he has it. I don't even think he had enough money to find somewhere to sleep last night. Did Master ever get him a place?" Mira blinked at Natsu, thinking.

"Um. I think Master offered but Damon had already found someone to stay with. He must have made friends quickly last night." Mira commented, picking up a dirty glass.

"Hm." Natsu responded, resting his head on his hand.

A loud bang came from the front of the guild, one of his more noisy nakama giving a showy entrance, Natsu assumed. That, in itself, didn't surprise him. It wasn't the reason that he turned around, wide eyed. It was the smell. It smelt like Lucy..but it was tainted. It also smelled like..Damon. Eyes furrowing in confusion, he ran to the front of the building, heart clenching painfully.

What he saw made him stop in his tracks.

Damon was standing proudly, one hand resting on his hip, the other resting on Lucy's waist – that hand was attached to a chain that extended to one of Lucy's wrists. The chain was silver, and it gave off an icy chill. It was about five feet long, most of it dragging along the floor. Damon looked absolutely ecstatic and victorious, like he held a prize in his arms. Lucy, however, was a different story.

She was beat up, Natsu could tell from the start. Her face was swollen on one side, and it looked like a black eye was forming. Numerous bite wounds covered her arms and legs, and from the way she was clutching her stomach, he could tell she had some internal injuries as well. That wasn't what sent Natsu's blood boiling, though. It was her eyes.

Lucy's eyes always held a twinkle of mischief and delight. He could stare into her brown pools forever, because they were always a mirror into her soul, expressing only the happiest of emotions. When she smiled at him, eyes crinkling in the corner, his heart would melt. When she cried, those big, beautiful orbs would fill with tears, but spark back to life in determination. They were always so enchanting. Her eyes today were different. They were hazy, glazed over in pain and heartache. She was staring at the floor, yet not seeing it. They weren't even a plea for help anymore. They were the epitome of defeat. Natsu couldn't imagine anything that would make his Lucy give up like that. Something inside him snapped.

"You.." Natsu whispered, eyes hidden by his bangs. He mumbled something indistinguishable. Damon looked over at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said." Natsu started, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" He let out a mighty yell, throwing himself at Damon, flames engulfing his body. He pinned the ice dragon slayer to the wall, letting out a steady growl. "WHY IS LUCY HURT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

Damon let out a deep chuckle, pulling slightly on his chain so that Lucy stumbled over to him.

"Lucy.." Natsu said softly looking sorrowfully at the stumbling mage, his flames going down but his anger holding Damon in place.

The celestial mage looked up at Natsu, her eyes brightening slightly. _Natsu.._She thought. His heart melted as a feeling of hope came into them, if only for a second, until realization set in and her defeated look came back. _But..no..he'll never want me now. I'm..dirty.._

"Natsu, Fire Dragon Slayer." Damon started, moving Lucy's hair back from her right shoulder. "I would like to introduce my mate."

And all went red for Natsu.

* * *

Natsu had never felt such anger in his life. He roared it to the world, is rage taking form from the fire spewing from his mouth. Boiling, coursing, burning its way through his veins was anger unlike any other. As he stared at the angry, purple bruise on her neck, old words from his training with Igneel drifted up from his memory.

"_Natsu." The fire dragon said, trying to get the attention of his young charge. He knew his time was coming, and he was ready to teach Natsu about the things he'll need to know when he gets older. _

"_Hai!" He turned around from the flames he had been playing with, smiling happily up to his foster father. _

"_I know you're a little young, Natsu, but I won't be here forever. I believe it's time to teach you about mating."_

_Natsu's head cocked to the side in confusion. "Mating?"_

"_Aa. When you get older, Natsu, you will find a girl who will belong only to you."_

"_Like..a pet?" _

_The dragon shook his large head. "No, Natsu. She will be much more than a pet, much more than a friend, even. She will be your love, your heart, your everything. You will know when that time comes."_

_Natsu nodded, not exactly understanding but still hanging onto Igneel's every word._

"_When it does, there is a certain..mating ritual that you must go through. As you grow up with the humans you will learn their specific way of doing...things." _

"_Things?" Natsu questioned. _

_Igneel cleared his throat. "Well..um, that is, the way that two people who love each other..join together. Don't question that part, boy, you'll learn as you grow." He finished quickly._

"_Hai." Natsu said, ready for him to go on._

"_As you have inherited some of my dragon instincts, you understand that you only find one person of this nature in your entire life. Your one, true mate. We dragons mate for life, Natsu, and it's important that you remember that. During the ritual your instincts will come into place and you will place a bite mark on her neck, understand?"_

_The pink haired boy nodded._

"_This mark will signify to all else that she is yours and yours alone. It will be a beautiful signification, in your case, a flame of some sort."_

"_Will it hurt her?" Natsu asked, feeling sorry for his future mate._

_Igneel let out a deep laugh. "No, it will not hurt her at all. It will be a beautiful feeling. But that is only if she consents." He suddenly became very serious. "Natsu, if the one you have chosen for your mate does not chose you as well, it is imperative that you do NOT act on your instincts."_

"_Nani? How do I stop my instincts?" _

"_You must find a way, Natsu. If a Dragon Slayer mates with someone without their consent, the usual beautiful mark left on the other's skin will be a an ugly, purple bruise. This bruise will poison the mind, and the body, and will leave unforgiving scars in its wake."_

_The young dragon slayer shuddered. "Who would want to hurt their special mate like that? I would never do that to anyone, Igneel!"_

_He nodded, expecting as much. "I trust you, Natsu, it's just something we Dragons must pass along. The only way to break a forced mating is the death of the dragon slayer who incurred it. Remember, well, my boy. Someday someone will be very important to you, and you must treat her right, just as I teach you to."_

_Natsu smiled hugely up at the dragon in front of him. "Of course I will!"_

* * *

Damon didn't see it coming, couldn't feel the killing aura coming off of the dragon slayer in front of him, but when a flaming fist came from nowhere visible and caught him square in the jaw, it sent him flying hard into the wall behind him. He didn't have time to recover before a swift kick was placed directly into his family jewels. "Augh!" He cried, clutching at his offended pair. _That's the second time.._

"W-what do you think you're doing!" He yelled, frustrated, at the looming shape above him. All he could see was the outline of a mess of pink hair, the front of Natsu's face was shadowed, all except for the bright red flames that seemed to take over his eyes. His fists were clenched so hard at his sides that they were drawing blood, and Damon could almost make out scales on his arms. The heat coming from him was scorching, making Damon – an ice dragon slayer – sweat. He growled.

"I don't have time for this!" Damon screamed, sitting up. He yanked on his chain once again so that Lucy fell into his lap with a thud. He tipped her chin back so that her face was turned towards him, but her eyes were still unfocused, staring hazily at nothing. _Did I break her?_ He thought, annoyance tugging at his words. "Oi, get it together, we're leavi-"

Damon let out an angry growl as Lucy was silently swept away from him into Natsu's arms. He stood up and glared at the dragon slayer who's eyes were still hidden behind his bangs. He held the girl close to him, almost afraid as if she would break. He cocked an ear as he heard Natsu whispering silently "I'm sorry, I'm sorry , I'm so sorry." Repeatedly, stroking the girls hair. Lucy gave no reaction, flinching every time his hand left her hair to come back down again. "Lucy." Natsu sobbed, a lone tear making its way down his cheek.

"Nat…su.." It was a soft cry, but it made him clutch her even harder to him, mindful of her wounds. Unfortunately for Natsu, her arm was still connected with Damon's, and he pulled yet again on it. With Natsu's iron hard grip, and Damon's vicious pulling, Lucy looked almost as if she were in tug of war between the two dragon slayers.

"You're hurting her!" Natsu yelled, enraged. By then, a crowd had gathered around, confusedly staring at the pair in front of them, girl in between.

"If I want to hurt my mate, I can, that's why she's MINE!" Damon emphasized the last word with a particularly harsh tug, making Lucy groan in pain.

"What? Did he say mate?" Cana asked curiously, looking over her mug of alcohol.

Levy put her hands to her mouth in disbelief "No, Lu-chan wouldn't do that without telling anyone."

"They just met, right?" someone else chimed in.

"Lucy doesn't look too well."

"Flame brain looks pissed."

"What's the new guy doing to Lucy?"

"Even I could tell the idiot had a claim on her already."

"Taking someone's mate is NOT a man!"

Mumbles and comments swirled together until they were a chorus of disbelief and confusion hovering over the guild. Everyone was concerned for Lucy and curious as to why Damon claimed her as his mate. One man in the background narrowed his eyes, understanding the absolute fury that overcame the fire mage. Gajeel understood what happened during a mating ritual. _For Lucy to be his..he must have.._Gajeel shuddered. _Imagine if that were Levy.._white hot rage filled him, just thinking about it. _Go get him, Natsu._

Natsu still held onto Lucy tightly, and Damon still pulled at the chain bound to her wrist. Anger was flowing through Natsu, he had never felt this way before. It was as if everything had become clear to him, this precious, precious nakama in his arms had been his one, true mate all along. What a time to notice it, when she was forcibly bound to someone else.

"Natsu." He looked up at the single word, spoken from the crowd. Erza stood, determined, an almost knowing look in her eyes. She held out a sword to him. His eyes darkened, and he nodded, catching it with one hand when she threw it, still holding onto Lucy with the other.

"Damon." So much menace was placed into the one word, it made the ice dragon slayer falter for a moment. "I am going to give you three seconds to remove this chain from Lucy's wrist."

Damon's eyes widened, fractionally, until a smile overtook his face. "You really think you can hurt me? Don't be ridiculous. Just give me my mate, and I'll head out on my way."

"One."

"Oh, come on, you can't scare me with your childish little tactics." He started chuckling.

"Two."

"There's nothing you can do about it! This chain is so that I will know where she is at all times! I'm not going to remove it on a whim, just so you can weep pathetically over what could have been with my mate."

Natsu's eyes flashed dangerously as he looked directly into Damon's eyes on his last word. "Three."

And Lucy fell back into his arms, released from the grip of her chain.

* * *

"AAAUGGHHHH!" An agonized scream resounded throughout the otherwise silent guild hall. Members of Fairy Tail were all staring open mouthed at the gory scene in front of them. Damon clutched his arm – or rather, the remains of it. From his forearm down lay splattered on the floor next to him, blood seeping through the floorboards. He fell to his knees in pain, grimacing. His deep steady breaths filled the room, until someone finally spoke.

"Natsu, explain." Erza commented, moving to take her sword back from the dragon slayer. It had surprised her how fast he moved – almost as fast as her. She didn't even see him leave his spot; he had uttered his last number, and then Damon's arm was lying on the ground.

The dragon slayer said nothing as he silently moved toward Erza; although Lucy's chain was no longer connected to Damon, it still made a scratching noise as it was dragged across the floor. She stumbled along with Natsu, clutching her hand into his clothing, still with the eyes that tore at his heart. "Watch Lucy." He stated, looking Erza in the eyes.

Titania nodded solemnly, reaching out to take a hold of the young girl. She trusted Natsu and his judgment. Whatever had occurred between these three must be serious. Lucy let out a scream as Erza's arm grasped her upper arm, attempting to pull her forward. Natsu's eyes widened fractionally at the reaction; Erza looked almost hurt.

"Natsu Natsu Natsu." Lucy sobbed, throwing her head into the young man's chest, still gripping onto his front. "Please." She pleaded "Please!"

His heart broke, and he felt another tear slip down his face as unwanted thoughts invaded his mind. _She was..He..to her..UGH. I can't even think it. I know what goes on during the mating ritual. _His hands clenched in fury, though he softly grabbed Lucy's own hands and placed them in Erza's wincing when she let out a scream at the contact. He looked disdainfully down at the creature still cradling his stub to his chest, crying.

_Pathetic_. Natsu thought, lip curling up in disgust for the man. Taking a deep breath, he turned towards his nakama. "Everyone." He said, drawing all eyes that weren't already on him. "This man has hurt our nakama in the worst possible way." Curious eyes stared back at him as his hands drew up into fists and his words became harder to say. "He.." Natsu paused. _I don't want to say it. _He thought. _Then it'll be true.._He closed his eyes in defeat._ But right now she needs her friends more than ever. They can help her through this more than I'll ever be able to. _He took a deep breath. "He fucking _raped _her." His voice broke on the word, pain rolling over his heart in waves. Gasps resounded.

"N-no! Lu-chan!" Levy cried, running forward to hug the blonde, who was still struggling in Erza's grasp. She gasped at the contact from the small blue girl, but didn't pull away. It seemed to almost calm her down.

Levy started a chain reaction, as everyone slowly came to stand in front of Lucy, touching her somehow, giving comfort. Lucy's tears were a steady stream down her face as she took in all the faces of her nakama. They were there for her. They wouldn't let her fall. She sobbed loudly, followed by the cries of some of the other members.

"Oh Lucy!" Mirajane said, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Bunny girl." Gajeel lay a simple hand on her shoulder.

"How dare he.." Cana threw herself into the spreading group hug.

"What kind of MAN are you!" An angry roar ripped through the crowd, sparking a fire from Natsu.

He turned towards the lone figure on the floor, grasping the material of his collar and pulling him up so that he was eye to eye with the lowly creature.

"I am a member of Fairy Tail." He started, voice low and menacing. "Which means, we do not kill those we fight. We believe in second chances, everyone has their own back story, and forgiveness is always an option." His fist tightened around the material of Damon's collar. The ice dragon slayer's eyes shined with anger.

"I don't need your forgiveness." He spat. "What I did was the right thing. She is MINE!" He screamed in Natsu's face.

Natsu let out a deep chuckle. "I wasn't planning on forgiving you." His fist lit up with the flames of a dragon slayer, and crushed Damon to the wall once again. "What you have done is unforgivable, even to a member of Fairy Tail. You have hurt our nakama. You don't deserve to be a part of our guild."

"Hm." Damn grunted, getting to his feet unsteadily with his single hand. Bracing himself against the wall, he stared down at the floor. He gave a feral grin. "She screamed your name, you know." Natsu's eyes widened, caught off guard at his words. "All night, she cried for you to save her and you never came." He started laughing maniacally. "You don't deserve her!" He continued. "I was the one who took her first, it was YOUR mistake for not doing it earlier!" Eyes gleamed as he stared at the wide eyed fire mage in front of him, and he said the last words that would ever come out of his mouth. "I just had to teach the little bitch who she belonged to."

"She belongs." Natsu started, body engulfed by flames. "to ME!" And he struck his hand right through Damon's chest, piercing his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Whew, this got out faster than I had anticipated. It was a lot harder to write than the other ones. I would like to thank Darkened Shadows for the many wonderful ideas she gave me :D And thank you guys for the reviews! I will try to reply to all of them at the bottom of each chapter! That said, enjoy :D**

**PS I have not edited this, so if you find any grammar mistakes, please let me know!**

**Disclaimer: FT - HM's**

**Taken**

Chapter 7

Natsu fell to his knees as the ice mage crumpled in heap on the floor in front of him. He stared, horrified at his bloody hands. Not because he had just taken a man's life, but because of the words that the man had spoken before his demise. They echoed through his head dauntingly, _'she cried for you to save her..you never came..you don't deserve her!'_ "Argh!" The fire mage squeezed his eyes shut, pounding a fist into the ground. "Lucy." He said, sorrow overwhelming him. "I..I didn't know."

_I should have saved her..I should have heard her! Why did this have to happen to Lucy! _He mentally shouted, giving the floor another good pounding. A very familiar scream from the crowd behind him interrupted his thoughts.

He quickly got up, shaking off his self deprecation, and ran towards the young girl who was currently collapsed on the ground, clawing at her neck. Erza supported her weight, looking utterly lost as to what was causing her pain. The rest of the guild crowded around, also at a loss.

Natsu pushed through, kneeling in front of Lucy. Her fingers began to dig into the skin of her neck drawing blood, right where the mate mark was. He growled upon seeing it, anger flashing through him again. "Lucy, stop." He commanded, grabbing her hands and holding them gently in his own. She winced.

"Nat..su..please..it hurts.." she whispered, staring imploringly up at the fire mage, who could only look down, brows furrowed in confusion.

_Why didn't it go away yet? Igneel said that the only way to break it would be the death of the one who forced it..and that filth is just a pile on the floor right now.._Still grasping her hands in one of his own, he lifted the other to move the hair from her neck, so he could get a better view.

"Please!" Lucy said louder, startling all around her. "Please, it hurts! It's burning me!" Her hand struggled against Natsu, who could only look on helplessly, pain evident in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Luce." He said softly, dread coating his words. "I-I..you're in pain and I can't do anything about it.." He hung his head. Those around him looked on with tearful eyes, Elfman already crying.

When Natsu felt Lucy's hands go limp in his own, he concluded that she had passed out from the pain. Erza slowly moved the young girl's head onto her lap in a more comfortable position. "She's hurting, Natsu." Titania stated simply, to which he nodded.

Reaching out tentatively, he touched the deep purple bruise on Lucy's neck, and the reaction was immediate. Lucy's face, which had previously been scrunched in pain, relaxed, and she let out a contented sigh from her sleep. Eyes wide, Natsu gently moved Lucy from Erza's lap to his own, cradling her to his chest. "I can help." He muttered. "I can take away her pain..because I'm her true mate."

He looked up, around at everyone, as if daring them to argue with his revelation. Soft smiles answered his comment, every one of them already knowing.

"Natsu..we knew that long before you did." Mira said, a sad smile found her way to her face. Elfman placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're finally a man for realizing it."

The fire mage's mouth was set in a firm line. _It shouldn't have taken this for me to realize it, though. _He looked down at the small girl in his hands. She looked so fragile, her mouth slightly open, soft breaths coming out of her as she slept. _I will never let you go, Luce. You will NEVER go through anything like that again. _He silently promised.

"Why," everyone turned around at the deep voice that came from the back of the guild, "Is there a member of my guild dead on the floor?" Markov stated slowly, taking soft steps towards the crowd at the front of the guild hall.

"Master!" Levy cried, running to him. "L-Lu-chan..he..he.." She broke down into sobs, clutching Markov's sleeve. He took in the scene in front of him. Natsu looking broken, clutching a wounded Lucy to his chest, the rest of the guild gathered around them, each and every one of them with a sad expression.

"What happened? Someone explain. I felt that this man had much potential last night. Who killed him?" His unwavering voice demanded an explanation.

Natsu stood up, Lucy still in his arms, and looked directly into his Master's eyes. "I did." He said, without remorse. Markov nodded, expecting as much. He raised a brow as if to ask why. "He did something horrible to Lucy. A forced mating." As he spoke, his grip on Lucy tightened. "Gramps, she's very hurt right now. Where's Wendy?"

Markov stared at the dead Damon on the ground disdainfully. So that's explains it. He had apparently misjudged the man. Fury took over his expression. How dare he hurt one of his brats! "Wendy..is on a job right now. Bring Lucy to the medical room." He turned, expecting them to follow him.

Natsu moved swiftly behind him, along with everyone else in the guild. "Ne, everyone..I don't think she should be too crowded when she wakes up." He turned his head back, addressing the crowd.

Indignant shouts answered him. "We're worried about Lucy, too!" Cana stated, raising a fist in the air at Natsu.

"She needs her friends by her side!" Levy crossed her arms, glaring at the dragon slayer who held her best friend.

"You're not the only one who cares for her!" Juvia shouted, surprising half the crowd.

Mirajane looked down, frowning. "Natsu's right." She said, just loud enough so that everyone could hear her. "We can all visit Lucy after she has time to adjust. She's probably very vulnerable right now, you wouldn't want to make her suffer anymore, right?" She eyed her guild mates.

"B-but.." Levy started, anger diminishing at Mira's words. "Lucy.." she stared longingly at the prone form Natsu held in his arms.

The rest of the guild sighed, reluctantly agreeing. "Let's let Natsu handle it from here.." Elfman said, watching the retreating boy. "He's a man, afterall."

* * *

It was dark. That's all Lucy could tell. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out a shape in the darkness. _Maybe my eyes have to adjust.._She thought, rubbing them. She was startled as she felt something gritty on her hands. _Dirt? Am I covered in dirt?_ She wiped her hands on her shirt, attempting to remove the filth, but it wouldn't come off.

"Nani?" She said aloud, rubbing her hands together, trying to get rid of the grime. "It won't come off!" Suddenly, a light appeared in front of her. From the distance she could make out a pink head. Relieved, she started running towards it. "Natsu! Natsu, over here!" She yelled, reaching out towards the dragon slayer.

He turned around, taking her in. "Lucy." She stopped, two feet from him, as he said her name. It sounded so..harsh.

"Natsu, I'm so glad you're here, I don't know what's going on!" She informed him. Her eyes widened when he snorted, turning his nose up at her.

"Lucy, you're covered in filth. Get yourself cleaned up before you talk to me." He crossed his arms at her, eyes narrowed.

She gasped, rubbing her hands frantically along her arms, her legs, trying helplessly to remove the dirt. "I-it won't come off." She muttered, tears pooling in her eyes. "Natsu, it's not coming off!" Nails dug into her skin as she got more forceful, rubbing her hands raw. A sob escaped her. "What's wrong with me?"

"You're dirty." Natsu stated simply. "Guess you're not good enough for me, anymore." He turned around quickly, the light surrounding him diminished until there was nothing left but Lucy sobbing on the ground, still covered in the grime.

"Natsu..please come back..I can't.." She cried. An arm wound its way around her stomach, pulling her up against a hard chest as a haunting voice whispered in her ear.

"You're good enough for me.." It purred. _Damon!_ She gasped. _No! I don't want.._

* * *

"NOO!" Lucy shot up, eyes glued shut, clutching her head. "Get away, get away, get away!" A hand grabbed her arm and she screamed. "Stop touching me!"

"Lucy!" She heard a familiar voice cry, but it didn't stop her from flailing her arms, hitting anyone who dared to reach out to her. Firm hands took her arms in a vice-like grip and pulled her against something hard. She opened her eyes in surprise to find a chest that she was all too familiar with.

"Natsu.." She whispered, immobile in his arms. He had buried his head in her neck, trying to calm her down with his touch. "Y-you.."

"Lucy, please don't. Don't scream anymore. You're..you're breaking my heart." He choked out, and she felt wetness where his head was buried.

_He..he's crying for me.._she thought absently, resting her head against his body. She wanted to touch him so badly, to wrap her arms around him, but she didn't dare.

"It hurts.." She said softly, words muffled by his chest. She felt him nod in response. "Please, Natsu..let go of me.." He hesitated, before reluctantly releasing her. He crossed his arms across his chest to quell his urge to grab onto her and never let go.

Feeling a weight on her wrist, Lucy lifted her arm to find a bright silver chain attached to it. Her eyes dimmed. _So..it was real.._Natsu, noticing the girl's distress, glared angrily at the offending object.

"We..we tried removing it. But there's nothing any of us can do. My fire won't melt it, Gray can't manipulate the ice, even Gramps couldn't smash it." Lucy nodded, eyes glazed over.

For a moment the two sat in silence, both overcome by a single event. Lucy shot a peek at Natsu, who was staring intently at the floor. _He probably hates me right now. I was weak before..but now I'm going to be utterly useless. _She fell back onto the bed, curling up in a fetal position, back turned to the fire mage.

He looked questioningly at her. "Lucy?" No response. "Lucy, listen." He started, apprehensively. "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand." The girl still said nothing. "I just want you to know that that..bastard..is dead." He saw her small form twitch at the information. "He was a disgrace. He doesn't deserve the title of Dragon Slayer." He ground his teeth together, just thinking about the dead man. "I will never forgive him.." He muttered.

"Are you in pain?" He whispered to the girl. She gave a small tilt of the head. "Wendy will be back anytime now. She's going to heal you." It got quiet again, Natsu could tell when Lucy started crying. He smelt the salt in the air, and saw her shoulders shaking. "Lucy.." He began his one sided conversation again, grabbing the edge of the bed and clenching his fists in the sheets. "I should have saved you..I should have done something.." His squeezed his eyes shut. "I blame myself." He whispered, a tear falling.

"Natsu." The word was soft-spoken, and drenched with tears. He looked up, surprised that she had spoken. "You don't have to force yourself." She slowly lifted her head and turned to look at the dragon slayer. Her eyes were swollen from crying and her lips were sit in a firm pout. "I know..I know you don't want to be around me, anymore. It's okay, really." She tried to force a smile, but failed.

Natsu stared in disbelief. "Lucy.."

"If you can still smell him on me..it's okay to not want to be around it. And it's okay for you to hate me." She said, turning back around, planting her face into the pillow.

She gasped as Natsu growled, punching the bed. "Don't." He said, sternly. "Don't you talk like that, Lucy." He grabbed onto her again, ignoring her protests, and hugged her close to him. "I could never, ever hate you. Never." He mumbled into her hair, softly stroking it.

_I thought..I thought that I wouldn't have any more tears to cry. So why are they still flowing? _Lucy thought, rubbing at her face.

"It's okay to cry. It's okay to be sad." She heard Natsu mumble against her skin. "I'm here for you, Lucy. Everyone is here for you." Lucy could hold it no more as heart wrenching sobs racked her body. She wailed loudly, for everything that she had lost, for the pain that she had suffered. Clenching the fabric of Natsu's shirt in her hands, she let her tears stream, all the pent up frustration, anger, pain, they were all released in a wave. And when she had cried herself into a fitful slumber, Natsu still held tightly onto her, never letting go.

* * *

**Whelp, there it is! I hope you guys like it!**

**xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx - There you go :D Now I demand my cherry flavored cherry!  
**

**KawaiiOdango - Thank you so much, that really means a lot! I'm sorry it gave you bad feels D:**

** - Why, thank you, I hope you enjoy the new chapter :D**

**FT-HaremPrincess-XD - I'm sorry he didn't save her from what happened, don't hate me D: but he will save her in his own way, now!**

**Darkened Shadows - Done, and done! Thanks again for your help!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter! Sorry it took me a bit longer to update, I had a bout of writers block. For some reason, though my writing juices get to flowing at ridiculous times in the morning, so here is the new chapter, at 2:50 am! Though Lucy's still extremely broken in this chapter, she's going to start getting better in the next one. Natsu's going to be a huge help with that :D I've already got ideas going through my head so I'm going to go ahead and start working on that now! I won't be able to update tomorrow, because I'm going to visit my parents who live in the boonies so they have no internet. Enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: FT not mine.**

**Taken**

Chapter 8

"Mm." Lucy let out a small sigh, stirring into consciousness, groggily giving thanks that she didn't have a nightmare. Moving to stretch her arms above her head, she was surprised to find them locked together by something hard. Eyes shooting open, her mind went into panic mode. The first thing she saw was a chest. "Aaahhhhh!" She screamed, struggling in an iron grasp, gasping for release. "Let me go, let me go!" Clinching her eyes shut she thrashed about, trying to free herself. Her mind only sought one word, repeating it over and over. _No, no, no, no!_

"Lucy!" She heard a voice above her head say, startled.

"Stop! No!" She yelled, trying fitfully to move her arms. She heard a gasp, and she was immediately free, the person belonging to the chest standing over her bed. Sobbing, she curled up onto the bed, grasping her knees and hugging them close to her chest, mumbling "Not again..not again."

"Luce..I'm so sorry." She heard someone mutter. A hand came softly down onto her forehead, moving her bangs away from her eyes, to which she flinched. The hand immediately drew back. "This is bad.." The person said, worry coating his words.

Hesitantly, she peeked her eyes open to stare at her offender. Natsu stood at the side of her bed, staring down at her with sorrow written all over his face. She stiffened, and then let out a sigh, relaxing. _Natsu..it was only Natsu. _Relief flooded through her, followed quickly by remorse. _I shouldn't have reacted that way, but..the memories.._

"Natsu." She breathed. "I-I'm sorry."

He shook his head, clenching his fists. "You have nothing to be sorry for." Tentatively, he reached toward her hand, gauging her reaction. When she didn't flinch away, he grasped it, holding it tightly in his own. "Lucy, I'm going to help you get through this. I'm going to make sure you won't be afraid anymore. Mark my words." His hand tightened over her tiny one, and she let out a small smile, nodding her head.

"I trust you, Natsu." She whispered up at him. He smiled in return.

"Ne, Luce. Are you hungry? You probably haven't had anything to eat in a while." He said, moving to sit down on the side of the bed, still clutching her hand in his.

"Um." Lucy thought about it. "I don't really want food right now. C-can I get a bath?" All she wanted right now was to wash away any traces left on her by..that man. She felt dirty, unclean. And she knew Natsu could smell him on her, and for some reason that made it all the worse.

"Sure. I'll get someone to take you to the onsen." He gave her hand a final squeeze before letting go, turning to leave.

Lucy eyes widened in panic. She reached her hand out to his retreating back, gasping, "No! Natsu! Please don't leave!" He turned, surprised, to find her crying.

"Luce?" He questioned, frantically returning to her side to see what was wrong. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

She grabbed the front of his shirt, burying her head in his chest. "No, please, just don't leave me again.."

_Again.._Natsu thought. _That's right..I left her alone that night..I was partying and drinking with everyone else. And while she was alone.._He growled at his own thoughts, making Lucy flinch in shock. Teary-eyed, she looked up at him.

"I-I'm sorry, you don't have to, if you don't w-" She was cut off as he crushed her to his chest, burying his face in her neck.

His breath was warm against her skin as he whispered, "I will never leave you alone like that again. Because.." She could feel heat radiating from him, stronger. "Because, you're _my_ m-"

"LU-CHAN!" Natsu's confession was interrupted by a high pitched squeal from the front of the room. Annoyed, he turned to face a tearful Levy in front of a very worried group of his nakama.

"You guys.." He huffed, releasing Lucy and crossing his arms. "Now isn't the t-" Once again, Levy interrupted him, running towards Lucy and throwing her tiny arms around the blonde's waist, burying her face in her stomach. The rest of the group entered the room as well, watching Lucy warily, as if she might break if they came any closer.

"I was so worried.." Levy whispered. Lucy sat in shock, unsure of how to react at the sudden onslaught of tiny, blue, and nerdy. Her arms felt like a vice around her waist, and it made her a little uncomfortable.

"Levy.." She whispered, hesitantly placing a hand on the girl's head. Natsu looked down, watching Lucy closely to make sure she wasn't going to freak out at the touch.

Erza stepped forward, grabbing Levy by the back of her dress and pulling her away. "Now is not the time for hugs, Levy." She said with a pointed look. She got a shaky nod in return. "We just came to see how Lucy was doing." She addressed Natsu, crossing her arms. "You're not the only one who's worried about their nakama."

Natsu snorted, but relented, sitting down in a nearby chair. Lucy looked around at the room, eyes filling with tears again. "Minna.." She said quietly. In all honesty, she didn't want to be around this many people at the moment. Her heart hurt, though, at the prospect of turning her worried friends away. All she wanted was to be held by Natsu and reassured that he still wanted her by his side, even though she was ruined. But she knew that her nakama would always be there to support her.

"How are you?" Cana stepped forward from the back of the group, surprising Lucy by her lack of alcoholic beverages.

"Do you need anything?" Mira questioned, giving a small smile.

Gray, fully clothed, came over to Lucy and swept her up into a huge hug. Lucy cringed at the contact, making Natsu jump up and pull him away. "You can't just hug her like that!" He yelled in Gray's face. Lucy expected Gray to make a harsh retort, followed by a fight breaking out between him and the fire mage, but instead, he looked abashed, hanging his head.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I just..I was worried." Lucy blinked, then slowly closed her hand over his, giving him a smile.

"It's okay, Gray. You just have to let me get used to it, that's all." He nodded, and she released his hand.

"Lucyyy!" Happy wailed, running towards the celestial mage, only to be blocked by an iron boot. He looked up sadly at Erza, who shook her head at the cat.

Lucy gave a small smile at her friends.

"She said she wants to take a bath." Natsu said, crossing his arms again. "Will one of you take her to the onsen?"

Levy's hand shot up in the air as if she were in school. "I will take her!"

"I will go, as well." Erza stated, Cana nodding her assent, too.

"If I weren't a man, I would go!" Elfman shouted.

Lisanna laughed. "I'll go in your place, then."

Lucy squirmed from her position on the bed, absently twisting her hands together in nervousness, mindful of the chain still wrapped around her wrist. _I can't..I can't let them all see me! They'll be disgusted! _

Suddenly, a commotion came from the back of the group as a small form pushed her way through the crowd. "Lucy!" She said, frantically elbowing and shoving until she stood in front of the blonde. "I'm sorry it took me so long! I'm here."

"Wendy.." Lucy whispered, glad for the young girl's presence. Wendy wasted no time, placing her hands in front of Lucy and closing her eyes in concentration. The feeling was immediate. All the soreness swept away, the dull ache in her stomach and the bite wounds disappeared, leaving behind unblemished skin.

Wendy's eyes opened and her hands fell to her sides. "Are you okay, now? Does it feel better?" She questioned, eyes wide.

Lucy nodded. "Hai. Arigatou, Wendy." The young girl smiled in response.

"Yosh. That settles it. Wendy takes Lucy to get a bath." Natsu stated, much to the dismay of the other women in the group.

"Why only Wendy?" Levy huffed, crossing her arms. Earning loud agreements from her friends. Natsu shot a glare at the group, silencing them.

"I'm sure Lucy won't say this, but she doesn't want to be around a large group of people right now. Plus, Wendy can check and see if there are any other hidden injuries that need healing." Lucy looked up thankfully at Natsu. _How did he know how I felt?_

Wendy gave a sharp nod. She looked to Lucy. "Come on, then. It'll be like old times!" She smiled sweetly. Lucy agreed, getting up from the bed on wobbly feet. Wendy grasped her forearm, steadying her.

"I'll come too, to keep a watch on the outside." Natsu said, shooting a daring glare at the group to anyone who wanted to disagree.

Gajeel, who had been standing in the back, shook his head with a slight grin. Now that the young dragon slayer had figured out that Lucy was his mate, there's no way he'll let her out of his sight again. He looked to the pouting blue-haired girl at the front of the group. _Levy..I'd better make my own mark, soon. _

* * *

"Ahh, this feels great!" Wendy shouted, stretching her arms above her head, reveling in the soothing warmth of the hot spring. Lucy silently agreed, still clutching her towel to her chest. Though she knew Natsu was just outside the door, she couldn't help but to feel lonely without his presence. _Although he's just caring for an injured friend..it's so much more than that to me. But..his eyes are so tender when he looks at me. Maybe.._She quickly rejected the idea of him feeling anything more than platonic towards her. Not after what had happened. _He's too good for me. I'll always be stained. _A tear tricked down her face, dropping into the water with a small 'plop'.

Shaking off her sorrow, she let go over her towel and sank up to her neck in the warm springs, letting the water lap over her body. _Maybe I'll stay in here forever..It's so nice._ She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Ne, Lucy, do you want me to wash your back for you?" Wendy questioned, having already rinsed and lathered her own body. Lucy shook her head no.

"Alright, let me know if you feel any pain anywhere else, okay?" The young girl said, picking up a bar of soap. "Here you go." She handed it to Lucy, who took it with shaking hands.

_I wonder if this will work..if this will really clean me. _She idly thought, slowly rubbing it against her skin. The dream she had came back to mind. _The filth, the dirt that covers me now..I have to get rid of it!_ Vigorously, she began scrubbing every part of her body, pressing down as hard as she could with the soap.

"Um..Lucy?" Wendy hesitated, watching the girl's antics.

Lucy paid no mind, furiously wiping, scrubbing, cleansing her skin until it turned pink.

"Lucy, stop, that's enough!" Wendy said, pushing her way across the water to get to the celestial mage.

_No! _Lucy thought. _It'll never be enough!_ A sob escaped her. _It's not coming off, it's not! _She discarded the soap, rubbing her hand against her forearm forcefully. _I can still feel it! His hands..his mouth..I can still feel it here!_

Tiny hands made a grasp at hers and she could dimly hear someone crying, trying to pry her hands away from her arm, which she dimly noted had turned a deep shade of pink. She sobbed. _It'll never come off. I have to keep trying, though, I have to!_ With a cry she slashed her arm with her finger nails, attempting to remove the memories.

"Please, Lucy, please!" Wendy cried to the unhearing girl, desperately gripping her hands. But it was no use, she wouldn't stop.

Lucy's hands were swiftly pulled back, however, as two much stronger ones held them firmly. She gasped, looking into onyx eyes that were set in determination. "Lucy. Stop." Natsu stood in front of her, waist deep in the water, her hands held to his chest. Wendy heaved a relieved sigh, and then blushed from head to toe, submerging herself down to her neck in the water.

"I-I tried to get her to..she wouldn't..the same spot, she just kept rubbing!" Wendy tried to explain, embarrassed. Natsu nodded.

"You can go ahead and leave now, Wendy. I'll take it from here." He said, still staring down at the wide-eyed Lucy.

"B-but.." Wendy trailed off, looking between the naked blonde girl and the fully clothed pink haired man. He shot her a look.

"Go."

"H-hai!" She squealed, swimming to the edge of the onsen and grabbing a towel before running out of the room. _Natsu..he looked so angry. Natsu's never looked that angry at me before. I sure hope he can fix Lucy.._

* * *

_ **  
**_**Well there you have it! I hope you guys like it, remember to review please! As for my previous reviewers.. I thank you :D**

**xBluieLovex _ Thank you so much :D and of course he will, you'll be seeing that in the next chapter, they're going to grow closer :D**

**WildCard555 _ I'm glad you like it! And yes, I did have something planned out for that, it will come in later chapters, though, so watch for it!**

**FT-HaremPrincess-XD _ I'm glad I got your approval, then ahaha! Yeah, he definitely got what was coming to him. **

**KawaiiOdango _ That will be addressed, I don't feel comfortable getting her pregnant from rape, though, it would break everyone's heart D: Thanks for your continued reading by the way :D**

**xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx _ I hate mint! Nooo! (Just kidding, I will gladly accept XD)**

**MomoHitsugayaLucyHeartfilia _ Whoohoo, you show him! I'm glad he got his ass kicked by Natsu and tortured by one of my reviewers as well! Ahaha :D**

**NaLustar _ Here you go! I'm glad you like it XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Two updates in one day! I'm trying to make up for yesterday and tomorrow, in which I won't be able to update. This chapter was so much fun to write! Lucy's getting her head on her shoulders and trying to be strong! Sorry for any grammar errors, I have not edited this. BTW - did anyone else's heart break on FT ep. 149 and chapter 300? Because mine did. Seriously. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and it is his to do with as he wishes, including killing off innocent animals. **

**Taken**

****Chapter 9

Wisps of steam floated up from the water, lazily circling the two who stood in the onsen. Lucy stared blankly at Natsu's torso, an ache in her arm where she had rubbed it raw. Her hands were still held against his chest, though she had no intention of moving them any longer.

Natsu stared down at Lucy intently. _I've got to do something about this. _He thought. _I can't let her hurt herself. _"Luce." The word was soft spoken but it still made her jump. She looked up questioningly. He sighed, but wrapped his arms around her, picking her up bridal style. She gasped and moved to get away from his grip, but he held on tightly. He maneuvered through the water to the edge of the hot springs, standing her up on the dry floor. She shivered, idly realizing she was naked in front of the man she loved, but making no move otherwise.

He climbed out himself and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her form. He picked her up again and she leaned into his warmth. _Natsu. _She thought. _I'm sorry I couldn't get it off..I tried.. _

He plopped down on the ground, leaning against the wall, and cradled her in his lap. Tucking her head underneath his neck, he let out another sigh. She grasped his shirt, hanging on in case he decided to let go, in which case she wouldn't blame him.

They sat in relative silence for a while, Natsu's warmth radiating through Lucy's body, filling her from the inside out. She had long since closed her eyes, reveling in the closeness she could share with the fire mage. He began stroking her hair, whispering soft words to her. "Lucy, you're not dirty." Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. "You don't have to try so hard to try to get yourself clean. There's nothing wrong with you." Her dam broke and she let out a long suffering sob.

"I-I'm s-sorry." She blurted out through sobs. "I always h-have to cry." He shook his head, squeezing her tighter against him.

"I already told you to stop apologizing. None of this is your fault. The only one at fault is long dead. Listen to me." He curled his finger under her chin and tipped it back, so that her brown orbs were staring wide-eyed at his black ones. "You're still Lucy."

She took in a sharp breath. _I'm still..me. I'm still me? That's right..I thought that that man destroyed me..but I'm still here. _Her tears stopped trickling down as a light came into her eyes.

Natsu grinned. "That's my Luce. Don't let him bring you down any more. You're a damn good fighter, so bring out those skills and fight it, Lucy. Fight what he's done to you. He can't have anything else of yours, including your tears." He moved his hand from his chin to cup her face. She closed her eyes at the feeling. A thumb brushed over the corner of her eye, wiping away the remnants of her sadness. "I'll always be here to help you."

"I-I can fight." Lucy mumbled softly, eyes still closed.

"Hm? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." Natsu said, grinning.

Lucy opened her eyes, staring directly into his. "I can fight." She stated again, more firmly.

Natsu removed his hand, placing it on her back. "You can do better than that, Lucy."

She smiled softly up at him, face set in determination. "I will fight!" She yelled, throwing her arms around Natsu for the first time since she had delved into this nightmare. He let out a huge smirk, hugging her back.

"That's my girl." He whispered in her ear, sending delicious shivers down her spine.

_My girl._ The words echoed through Lucy's head, taunting her. _I know Natsu will never love me..but at least I can still be close to him. _She gripped him tighter. _I love you so much..Natsu.._

"Lucy." Natsu's voice was husky in her ear. Her mouth fell open, as the full realization that she was pretty much naked – save for a towel , sitting in Natsu's lap kicked in. He pulled apart from her, but just enough so that he could see her face. She had the most beautiful blush on her cheeks, and her eyes were heavy lidded, staring back up at him.

His breath caught in his throat. Slowly, he lowered his head so that their mouths were inches apart, breaths mingling together.

_Natsu's going to..kiss.._Lucy thought, her eyes fluttering shut. He moved in slowly, taking his time, one inch, half an inch, their lips were almost touching, until – CRASH.

The two gasped as an angry Erza came barging into the room, clad in her lightning armor. "Natsu!" She yelled, enraged, looking around the hot springs for the boy. Natsu quickly stood with a snarl, steadying Lucy behind him. Balling his hands into fists he faced Erza. _This is the second time we've been interrupted! _He mentally screamed.

"WHAT!" His yell caught her by surprise, and she turned to find a flame engulfed Natsu standing in front of a towel clad Lucy who's eyes were still heavy from the kiss she and Natsu had almost shared. "What do you want, Erza!" The fire mage demanded.

Erza looked alarmed. Natsu never took that tone with her. "Wendy told me you sent her away from the onsen. I was just..worried." She started off strong, but her last word was spoken as a whisper. Natsu's flames got brighter.

"What, exactly, were you worried about." He started, words dripping with venom. Erza said nothing, looking to the ground. "Did you think I would do something to Lucy? Take advantage of her, somehow?" Her silence confirmed this. "Do you HONESTLY think that I would hurt her?!" Natsu was livid, fire coming from his mouth at his words.

"Natsu, I'm sorry." Erza stated quietly. "It's just..after what happened, I've been worrying about Lucy..I guess..I got a little over protective." Natsu was still shaking in anger.

"It's ME, Erza!" He yelled, to which she nodded.

"Aa. Right. You can punch me, if you want. I deserve it. I should not have thought such things." She turned her back, expecting a hit. Instead, tiny arms wound their way around her waist, hugging her.

Her eyes widened in surprise as Lucy mumbled against her back. "Thank you, Erza, for worrying. But Natsu would never hurt me." Turning around with tears in her eyes, Erza returned the hug. _That's the most she's said to me yet. _The red head thought, squeezing her tighter.

Natsu was silent in the background, watching the exchange. His flames had died down but his anger had not. _How could she think that I would hurt my own mate? That's an outrage! I do nothing but protect Lucy! _His eyes softened as one of Erza's tears fell silently into Lucy's hair. _But..I understand that she's worried. Too worried, if you ask me. _He snorted at his thoughts, crossing his arms.

"Ne, Natsu." Lucy stated, pulling away from Erza to look at the dragon slayer. He raised a brow in question. "I promise, from now on," raising a thumb in the air, she gave him a smile, "no matter how hard it hurts, I won't cry anymore." He grinned back, walking over to the pair.

Erza put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Lucy. I know this won't be an easy journey for you. But we're all here. Your nakama loves you dearly. They'll be with you throughout." Lucy turned her smile towards Erza.

"Hai, I know. I-I'll try to get better, I promise!"

* * *

Lucy could do nothing but stare at the scene in front of her. It was..not right, to put it simply. After her session with Erza and Natsu, she had quickly gotten dressed and returned to the guild hall, Natsu close behind her. She expected the usual rough and rowdy scene, chairs being thrown, cheers being made, laughter emanating. She didn't expect this.

Cana sat in a chair, next to Macao and Wakaba, idly chatting about nothing in particular. She had no drinks around her, not even a mug of beer to show that she was an avid alcoholic. Elfman sat at the table next to her, listening to their story, chiming in every now and then. The word 'man' didn't come up once.

Jet and Droy were sitting with Levy, who had her nose deep in a book, but Lucy could tell she wasn't really reading. Gray, still fully-clothed, was standing next to Juvia. The water mage said nothing to Gray, simply staring out of the window. Wendy and Carla were making small chat with Happy, who looked gloomy with the loss of his partner. Reedus wasn't even painting, he was sipping on a water at the bar next to Mira, who had picked up a one sided conversation with Lisanna.

"Minna.." Lucy whispered. Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They're all too worried about you to be normal with each other. If that makes sense." She nodded, looking around at the quiet guild hall.

"It's not right." The celestial mage said, squeezing her eyes shut. "Natsu. Make them go back to normal..please. I-I can't..If everyone else is still stuck on it..I won't be able to move past it either." She said softly. Natsu closed his eyes. Of course he would do anything she asked him to.

Letting out a sigh, he turned to walk over to Gray. "Oi, snow flake." He started, earning him a glare. "Just passing along a message from Mira. She says you have to pay her for those fries."

Gray's eyes narrowed. "I guess you forgot to mention that YOU stole them from me."

Natsu flashed a cocky grin. "Ne, I don't think so. They were yours, after all, droopy eyes."

Lucy smiled as Gray's hands unconsciously moved to take his jacket off. "You're pissing me off, squinty eyes."

"Oh yeah? You wanna go?" Natsu's hands erupted into flames as he moved into a fighting stance.

Gray let out a deep chuckle. "You don't know who you're messing with!" And with that, the first punch was thrown.

"O-oi, guys, calm down!" Levy said, putting her book down and standing up, moving toward the two brawlers. "You shouldn't be fighting at a time like this!" She yelled. The two paid no mind, throwing out kicks and punches, until a table was knocked over. The same table Cana, Wakaba and Macao were sitting at.

The young brunette closed her eyes, trying to find patience. "You..IDIOTS!" She yelled, grabbing a jug of beer and downing it in one go. "I'm all fired up!" She yelled, catching a disdainful look from Natsu before she kicked him in the face.

"Fighting.." Elfman whispered. "Fighting is..a MAN!" He roared, picking up a surprised Wakaba and throwing him at Macao. The two enraged men got up, dusting themselves off, before putting all their strength into the mix.

Lucy laughed as everyone started fighting, throwing things, crashing tables. _It's almost like it never happened._ She thought amidst the noise.

Natsu pulled himself away from the fight and came to stand in front of Lucy, giving her a thumbs up. She laughed harder at his beat up face, to which he blinked. Lucy was holding her sides, uncontrollable laughter spilling from her. "I'm so glad.." She managed to get out, wiping tears from her eyes. Still laughing, she fell to her knees, face in hands.

"Luce?" Natsu questioned, kneeling down in front of her.

Tears were rolling down Lucy's face as her laughter slowly turned into sobs. "I'm so glad.." She said again, this time in a much different manner. Natsu, eyes wide, grabbed her and pulled her to him. She was crying loudly now, catching the attention of everyone who was fighting. Punches ceased, as all eyes were glued to the prone figure on the ground, crying her eyes out.

"N-Natsu.." Lucy whispered, through her tears. "I-I broke it a-already, ne?" She smiled sadly at the man in front of her, who only shook his head, wiping away her tears.

"I never expected you to heal that fast, Luce." His arms wrapped around her and she cried into his chest. "You'll do it on your own time, don't force yourself. But at least now," He started, grinning down "You're fighting it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I have a new chapter for you guys! :D Thank you so much for all of the reviews, you guys give me so much inspiration!**

**OTP CHALLENGE: So I've been thinking of doing a side chapter with a moment from the story involving another pairing. Though this story is mostly NaLu, I am a huge fan of all of FT's pairings. Some GaLe's already been requested, so rest assured that will be in the main story (I'm a huge GaLe, myself), but it's up to ya'll as to which main pairing gets the side chapter. Some suggestions are: Gajeel/Levy, Elfman/Evergreen, Erza/Jellal, Gray/Juvia, Mira/Freid(Or Laxus), or any other pairing that gets love. Let me know who you want and I will tally up the one with the most. The side chapter will be added with one of the regular chapters, I won't waste an update so don't worry. **

**Anyways, with that being said, enjoy this chapter! I've already written out the next one, all I have to do is edit it so expect it sometime tomorrow!**

**Taken**

****Chapter 10

"L-Levy, is this really necessary?" Lucy mumbled, addressing the giddy blue haired girl in front of her, who was currently dragging the blond behind her, hand gripped firmly on her wrist. Lucy looked disdainfully at the chain still wrapped around her arm, making a hollow scratching noise as it was pulled along the floor. They had tried everything to remove it, Natsu's fire, Cana's card magic, Natsu's fire again, Juvia's rain swipe, Elfman's brute strength, and – oh yeah, Natsu's fire. Mirajane had even brought out Satan Soul and taken a swipe at it, though that had done little but frighten Lucy. Though it was made of ice, it didn't feel cool on Lucy's skin. The silver sheen did nothing but annoy her, a constant reminder of her attack.

Her mark still remained as well, much to the confusion of the dragon slayers in the guild. Every now and then it would give a painful throb, but that was only when Natsu was away from her. She noticed that his presence calmed her more than anyone else's, and when he touched her, the reminders that still lingered were forgotten. Lucy had still not gathered the courage to look in the mirror yet, afraid of what she might see. After quietly confessing this to her long time best friend, Levy had insisted that they go on a shopping trip, which is why she was currently being pulled along the streets of Magnolia to the shopping district.

"Of course it is!" Levy smiled back at her. "Lu-chan, you've got to get some new clothes. Maybe it'll help you.." she trailed off, looking nervous. "Anyways, it's on me so you have nothing to worry about."

Lucy smiled tentatively. "You don't have to do this, you know. I can always go on a job to get some money, I know how hard Team Shadow Gear's been working lately I don't want to waste what you've been doing on clothes." She mumbled, looking down.

Levy pouted. "I'm doing this because I want to." She stopped, dropping Lucy's hand, putting her own on her hips. "Besides, I know a great place – the clothes aren't overpriced, but they're nice."

Lucy shook her head, but consented. "Hai. Let's go, then."

"Yosh!" Levy clapped her hands together and began walking again. "We can start off by getting you a new dress. I think pink, but you get final decision. Oh! And of course, we have to get shoes to go with it, you need a complete outfit! And the earings.." Lucy tipped her head forward during Levy's one sided conversation, mind elsewhere. A certain pink haired fire mage had been occupying her thoughts lately, more so than usual. He had been so caring and tender towards her, and her heart had - against her mind's will - gathered hope for a possible relationship. There was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind, though, the feeling that she absolutely abhorred. It repeated over and over to her its own, personal mantra. _You've been defiled. You're not good enough for him. You're too broken. _

Every time those feeling surfaced, she couldn't help but to feel a choking sensation of acquiesce. Of course, she knew that. She was trying to put on a brave face in front of all of her nakama, and they had been trying just as hard. She was breaking on the inside, though. Every thought she had, every tear she tried valiantly to keep inside, it always tore her up on the inside. But after her tearful proclamation to Natsu in the hot springs, she tried to keep up hope that the tiny fighting spirit she had mustered up would not be quelled by the vicious remnants of the past attack.

"Lu-chan, are you listening?" Levy's soft voice interrupted her musings, and Lucy turned startled to find her friend sulking at her.

"S-sorry, Levy, what did you say?" Huffing, Levy crossed her arms and looked pointedly to the building they had come to stand by. Lucy was surprised to find that they had reached their destination.

"We're here!" Levy proclaimed, grabbing Lucy's hand and pulling her forward. "Now, let's make you beautiful!"

* * *

_Taptaptaptaptaptap. _Sigh. _Taptaptaptaptap. _Grunt. _Taptaptapta-_

"Natsu!" An angry Gray heaved out, fed up with the dragon slayer's tapping. "Go find something to do, you're bugging the shit out of me!" Natsu looked up, glowering at the ice mage. He had become antsy since Lucy left to go shopping with Levy, it hurt to let her out of his sight again. He and Gray sat at their usual table, Natsu's arms crossed, his foot keeping a steady nervous tap on the floor.

"Excuse me for worrying about my mate." He growled out, startling Gray.

"Have you even told her, yet? You practically shove it in everyone's face at the guild, but does Lucy know that you've chosen her as your mate?" He questioned, raising a brow.

Natsu sighed, once again, his foot still nervously knocking the ground. "I tried..but I've been thinking. I can't just throw something like that on her right after what she went through. Maybe I'm being selfish, trying to tell her that she's mine..but.." he trailed off.

Gray shrugged, taking a long gulp out of his drink. "Whatever. You need to speak up, sometime, though. She won't be here forever. What if someone else comes up and steals her heart?" He didn't see the flaming fist that molded itself to his face, abruptly sending him flying to the floor in a lump. "Ow.." He grumbled, holding his head. "What the hell was that for!" He shouted at Natsu.

The fire mage sat with shaking fists, eyes covered by his bangs. "Don't you dare." He started, surprising Gray. "Don't you dare even imagine that she'll ever belong to anyone but me." The ice mage's mouth fell open at his words, still clutching his throbbing head.

"Heh." He finally smirked, getting to his feet and dropping back down in his seat. He looked fondly at his friend. "You've grown up, huh." Confused, Natsu's brows came together.

"What do you mean?"

Gray shrugged again, dropping his head down to rest on his hand. "You never would have admitted something like that before, even though we could all see it. Just don't hurt her. She's like a sister to me."

Natsu nodded. "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

"Lu-chan, are you sure that's what you want?" Levy said hesitantly, studying the young girl in front of her. Their shopping trip had been uneventful, with Lucy refusing to check out how she looked in the mirror, instead relying on her friend's expertise with fashion. Much to Levy's dismay, all the outfits Lucy had chosen were covering and baggy. Used to Lucy's usual showy style, which left little to nothing to the imagination, this was a huge change in her wardrobe preferences.

Right now, she sported a shirt that hid from view every crevice of her torso, covering up to her neck and down to her hands. Levy couldn't say it didn't look bad – it was a turquoise color that went well with the blonde's hair, and it frilled out from her arms, encasing her wrists in a velvety cocoon. She wore dark, loose fitting pants coupled with a pair of snow boots. It was nice, but it wasn't Lucy.

"H-hai. Didn't you say it looked good?" Lucy said nervously, clutching at the fabric.

Levy sighed. "Aa. You look amazing, Lu-chan. It's just not something you would usually wear." Lucy nodded, giving a slight blush.

"Well, I don't really feel comfortable..showing skin anymore, you know?" She whispered. Levy immediately felt bad.

She placed her hand on her friends shoulder and gave an encouraging smile. "Alright, if that's what you feel comfortable in, then I'll buy it for you."

"Yeah. Thank you!" Lucy said brightly.

"C'mon, I'll go ahead and pay for them and you can wear them out. I put your other clothes in my pack." Levy locked her arm into Lucy's and headed towards the checkout. "Wait til Natsu sees how great you look." She winked. Lucy's cheeks heated up.

"Aa." She said softly, head turned towards the ground. _Though it still won't change a thing.._

* * *

"Tadaima!" Levy yelled, throwing her hands up upon entering the guild. She got a few grunts in response. "Well don't everyone jump up at once." She grumbled. Turning to Lucy she said happily, "Ne, Lu-chan, go show Natsu your new outfit! I had fun today." Lucy smiled in return, giving the small girl a tight hug.

"Thank you." She whispered in her ear. "For everything." Levy pulled away, looking Lucy in the eyes.

"You'll be okay?" The small girl questioned.

Lucy automatically nodded in response to the question. She had been asked that many many times, each time weighing her down more and more. The growing concern her nakama showed her had made her feel guilty. Of course she wouldn't be okay. But she didn't want Levy to worry about her any more than she had to. "I have everyone by my side, how can I not?"

Levy giggled. "Hai." She gave Lucy a bright wave before running over to Jet and Droy, who wailed happily upon her return.

Lucy sighed and shook her head at the three. At least hers wasn't the only team with unrequited love.

"Lucy." She turned at her name to face a relieved looking Natsu. He took in her outfit, smiling. "You look amazing." Lucy's cheeks warmed under his appreciative gaze.

"A-arigatou, Natsu." She said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

Natsu shook his head, taking her by the shoulders. _She doesn't understand how beautiful she looks._ Her eyes widened as he moved one hand to turn her face up to his. "Lucy. That wasn't just a random compliment. You. Look. Amazing." He enunciated each word, eyes shining. Her mouth fell open at the sincerity on his face.

"N-Natsu.." His name was a breath on her lips. He could feel his heart warming at the way it rolled off of her tongue. He wanted to hear her say his name again.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, Gray's words from earlier coming back to him. _You need to tell her sometime..what if someone else comes up and steals her heart? _He opened his eyes, face set in determination. "Lucy..I.."

A hand came down on his shoulder, forcing him to turn towards someone. Lucy gasped at the loss of contact, left wondering what Natsu was about to say. "For the love of..WHAT!" He yelled in his offender's face, earning the attention of some of his guild mates. A regal man stood in front of him, with a startled expression. His eyes narrowed at Natsu.

"You're Natsu Dragoneel, right?"

"Who wants to know?" Natsu ground out, teeth clenched together in anger. _I'm never going to get to tell her if we can't get a damn moment's peace._

The man stood tall, firmly grasping Natsu's shoulder. "You," He began, "Are under arrest for murder."

* * *

**I love reading the reviews you guys leave me, since this story as a write-as-you-go, I always get new ideas from them, so keep them coming! :D**

**X-StarMaidenGazer-X _ I'm glad you like it, here's that update!**

**Ashes2Ashes121 _ I'm sorry it made you sad, but I'm glad that you find it inspiring! Yes, though Lucy is still hurting from the event I do plan on this being a happy ending - she's definitely going to make it past being scared and victimized, right now she's fighting.**

**Darkened Shadows _ I can't help but want to include that now lol. I was actually writing the next chapter smiling at a particular scene and I got some weird looks from my sisters. **

**KawaiiOdango _ Interrupted again! Ahaha, he's going to get tired of it soon. His next interruption won't be so simple, though!**

**WildCard555 _ Yeah, she's trying to hide it but she's still hurting immensely. Her fighting will go on, though! As for Natsu's next c**k block..well the next chapter will explain all of that :D**

**xBlueLovex _ I love your laugh (gihee) XD. That made me lol. But yes, I am a gigantic GaLe shipper, so they will definitely be in here! Yours will be the first vote counted for GaLe in the side chapter! **

**Amaranth33 _ Thank you so much, that means a lot! Yes, I know it will take a while for Lucy to get over it, I didn't want her to just snap out of it the next day. Natsu's playing a big part in helping her, though. I don't really believe in just throwing the two main characters together at the begging of a story, so their relationship will develop in increments. I think you'll like the next chapter :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys. Please. Don't kill me. I got dragged into a lot of stuff this past week and I had no time whatsoever to edit my chapter. Gah! I'm so sorry! I know I said this would be out a week ago! To make it up to you, I've added some things onto it! I was going to stop it on a cliffhanger, (you can probably figure out which part). And I am officially going to stop making up plans for my chapters. It never goes like I want it to. I had planned to go a completely different route with this chapter, but for some reason my hands have written this. Even I don't know what's going on anymore! I pulled up a blank word document to begin the next chapter, and my first thought was, "I wonder what's going to happen?" GAH. It's so much fun, though. There's something in here for the faithful NaLu fans, so watch out for that :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: What I own: Pack of gum, worn down hairband, twenty dollar bill. Nope, no Fairy Tail.**

**Taken**

Chapter 11

The guild went silent, staring murderously at the intruder. Every head was turned their way, each with different thoughts on his intent. Natsu had no reply, silently preparing to light up his fists and fight. _I can't let them take me away from Lucy right now. She's still too vulnerable.._

Lucy was staring wide eyed at the man who held Natsu's shoulder. _Under arrest? H-how did they find out that Natsu..who told them? _"N-no!" She yelled, throwing herself in between the man and Natsu, much to both of their surprise. She shouldered the intruder's arm off of Natsu, protectively spreading her own arms in front of the fire mage. "I won't let you!"

"Luce.." Natsu whispered, moving to stop her. He was startled when Elfman came to stand in front of him as well.

"Protecting your friends is a man!" He roared, looking contemptuously down at the newcomer.

Cana came up and leaned on Natsu, grinning at the other man. "To get to him, you're gonna have to get through the whole guild." Shouts of agreement came out as guild members left and right came to stand in front of Natsu, some of them grabbing Lucy and moving her so that she stood behind them as well.

"Sorry, Lu-chan, let the rest of us handle this, ne?" Levy said to her, pushing her towards the dragon slayer. Natsu caught her in his arms, holding her close.

"Minna.." He said in wonder at his friend's protectiveness.

Lisanna looked back at her long time friend, having already transformed into her cat persona. "You don't really think we'll let him take you, right?" She winked. Natsu grinned.

Erza came to stand in front of the group, placing a sword at the man's neck. "Speak your name. Who told you to come here."

Unflinchingly, the man replied. "I am Horanz, of the Magic Council. I come on the behalf of the murder of a young man by the name of Damon Yuzuno." Lucy recoiled at the name of her attacker, pushing her head into Natsu's shirt. No one had dared utter the name around her before. She couldn't even bring herself to think it. The way this man so nonchalantly spoke it unnerved her. "His particular power was very important to a mission we had going on. His murder is quite the scandal, and we demand commission for his demise. A life for a life." He stared pointedly at Natsu in the back.

The mage growled, slowly moving Lucy to stand behind him before lighting his fists. "The bastard deserved to die." Natsu ground out, preparing to move forward. He was stopped by Mirajane's arm.

She was sending a deadly look to Horanz. "What makes you think Natsu's the one who killed him?" She shot the question at him. Horanz simply raised a brow.

"The council was keeping an eye on his every move. We know. Everything." This time his look was directed to Lucy, more specifically, the chain that still bound her arm. She gasped, grasping at it self consciously.

Natsu caught the look, confused. Lucy had her chain in a death grip, eyes wide in terror. Memories were flooding through her with a wave of nausea. One glance at the celestial mage and it became clear. _  
_

"You..knew?" Natsu's words were quiet, he was looking to the ground with his bangs shadowing his eyes. A small flame flickered in his clenched fists. The crowd's anger began building with Natsu's at Horanz's confession.

Levy gasped, hand over her mouth. "But..you're the magic council.." She whispered softly, shaking her head.

"What the hell." Mira ground out, satan soul on the brink of escape.

"YOU KNEW, AND YOU DID NOTHING TO STOP HIM?" Natsu yelled, enraged. With a mighty bellow he threw himself towards the man, only to be blocked by Gray. Struggling in the ice mage's grasp, Natsu was staring at Horanz, sanity escaping him. "LET ME AT HIM, THE BASTARD!" He punched Gray in the stomach, felling him with an 'oompf'. Elfman grabbed him next, crushing the small man between his arms.

"Natsu..we're all angry. You're a true man, so control your anger!" He said to the struggling mage, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Natsu continued to try and free himself from the man's arms for a moment before finally going still, letting out a breath of fire. His teeth clenched as he hung his head.

Lucy stood at the back, hands covering her mouth. "W-why.." She said, tears pooling in her eyes.

Horanz simply shrugged. "We do not care about the personal lives of our charges. He was free to do as he wished." Natsu's head shot up, sending a dangerous glare to the man.

"To hell with that!" He screamed, a newfound fighting spirit enabling him to break free of Elfman's grasp and run towards Horanz. "GAH!" He let out a frustrated yell as more arms grabbed him from behind.

Horanz smirked at the scene. "You really are foolish to believe that you can lay a finger on me. That's neither here nor there, however. What I've come for," He pointed a finger at a livid Natsu. "Is to take you into custody. If you would be so kind as to come without a fight, then no one will have to get hurt."

"Oh?" A frightening voice spoke from the bar. All heads turned towards the small man sitting cross legged, staff perched in between. "You're the one that's causing this commotion? I hear you're threatening my brats."

"Master!" Levy cried.

Gajeel smirked. "You're screwed now, guy."

Horanz scoffed. "And I suppose you're going to do something about it, old man?" He crossed his arms and looked at Makarov patronizingly. Most in the guild simply smiled.

"Yosh, old man, what took you so long!" Natsu grumbled, no longer struggling against his nakama, but still fuming.

Makarov stood up slowly, dusting off his pants. "I was busy, Natsu. Why don't you take Lucy away from here, I'm sure there's something you've been trying to tell her." The fire mage's eyes widened, but he smirked none the less. "I'll handle it from here. No one's going to lay a finger on any of my children. And ANYONE." His words became a roar as Horanz suddenly found himself face to face with the old man, "Who dares to allow someone from my guild to get hurt," The air around him stirred as he grew in size, making the intruder take a step back. Makarov turned glowing eyes to the man in front of him, his next words emphasized with a punch, "Will pay dearly." The guild began cheering rambunctiously, joining in on the fray. _Go, Natsu. _Makarov thought, looking back. _I may have made a giant mistake judging the man who hurt Lucy like that..but I will make up for it. I promise. _

Natsu shook his head, heading towards Lucy, who was still shocked from Horanz's confession. He grabbed her small form in his arms and carried her bridal style out of the door, mindful of the random punches and kicks being thrown. _Finally.._Natsu thought, amidst the chaotic yells of triumph from his nakama, and the terrified screams of anguish from the one who dared threaten it. _Finally we can have some peace and quiet. __Consequences be damned._

* * *

BAM. Natsu kicked his door open with one foot, slamming it just as hard behind him. Lucy jumped at the noise, but made no move to ask Natsu why he'd suddenly brought her here. She trusted him completely.

Sniffing to make sure no one was in the near vicinity, Natsu grinned widely before setting Lucy on her feet.

She steadied herself, before turning questioning eyes on the fire mage in front of her, who was still grinning like an idiot.

His eyes softened at her gaze. Gently, he moved closer to her, bringing his warm palm up to rest on her cheek. She closed her eyes at the contact, leaning into his hand. "Natsu." She whispered. His heart beat rapidly at the amount of love that was packed into that one word. He could also hear her heart, keeping time with his. Natsu moved his head towards hers, slowly. _Finally. There's no one here to interrupt us. I may be selfish in trying to tell her this now..but, maybe it will help her cope if she knows there's someone who loves her. _He leaned in more towards Lucy, who's eyes were still closed at Natsu's touch, breathing in her delicious scent. _  
_

"Luce." Her eyes shot open at the whisper of her name, a whisper she could feel on her own lips. Natsu was so close to her..so close.._He tried to kiss me before, didn't he?_ She idly wondered, staring up into his onyx pools, which were trained on her mouth. _I wonder..why.._

She thought, just as his lips touched her own. Her eyes fluttered shut at the contact, and Natsu held still for a very brief period, gauging her reaction. When she made no move to pull away, or freak out, he closed his eyes and molded his mouth to hers.

He immediately suppressed a groan. Her lips were so soft, so sweet. Gently, he began moving his lips against hers, encouraging her to do the same. She followed along, as he grasped the back of her neck, tipping her head to gain better access. _Natsu! _Lucy thought, her feelings for the man in front of her overflowing. This was not what Lucy was expecting to happen the first time she kissed someone after what had happened. She expected to be ravaged by unwanted memories, pushing away whoever it was and sinking to her knees. She expected to sob in a pile on the floor afterwards, trying to ward off the remnants of her attack. She didn't expect to like it. She didn't expect to want more. _This feels nice. It feels like I'm wanted. I guess Natsu doesn't care if I'm dirty.._

Her arms came up tentatively to wrap around his neck, the chain falling behind his back; he responded by moving his free arm to the small of her back, pulling her in closer. Their lips danced together, and Natsu reveled in the feeling of kissing his mate. He could feel her heart pounding loudly, and it made him smile against her mouth that _he _was the only one that could do that to her.

The two broke apart for lack of air, both panting heavily. Lucy was staring up at Natsu heavy lidded, blush staining her cheeks. A small breath would come out from between her lips every now and then, and Natsu couldn't help but to smash his mouth back down to hers. _So beautiful.._he thought, running his tongue along her lower lip, asking for entrance. Lucy submitted, opening her mouth just so. Natsu eagerly ran his tongue over hers, coaxing it to move with his. Sighing into his mouth, Lucy held onto Natsu tighter, molding their bodies together. He groaned at the feeling of her body pressed up against his, deepening the kiss. Lucy's brain flinched a little at the groan. It sounded just like..but no. This was Natsu. He would never hurt her.

"Lucy." Natsu whispered into her mouth.

'_Lucy.'._her eyes opened immediately at the sound of the foreign voice in her head, surprising Natsu by pulling away. '_Lucy, what do you think you're doing?!' _An enraged shout echoed throughout her mind, a male voice that she recognized immediately.

"Luce?" Natsu questioned the girl, who had placed the palms of her hands against her head, squeezing her eyes shut at the intrusion.

'_Don't you ever forget that you're MINE.' _He shouted. Lucy let out a terrified shriek, making Natsu extremely nervous.

Grabbing her by the shoulders, he tried to get her to open her eyes, to look at him. "Lucy! Tell me what's wrong!"

Tears fell from Lucy's eyes as the haunting voice taunted her. _'You'll never be good enough for him.' _It snorted. '_I made sure of that.' _She screamed again, falling to the ground, still clutching her head. Blackness came forward, beckoning her to succumb. Her mark was on fire, filling her with a burning sensation that spread throughout her neck, yet the chain was freezing, emitting a constant pulse of cold hair through her wrist.

"D-Dam..on.." Lucy whispered, before finally giving in to the darkness.

* * *

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed, catching the fallen girl in a heap. He clutched her head to his chest. _W-what's going on?_"Lucy, please, open your eyes, say something!" Natsu gave her a firm shake. Her head lolled to the side, revealing her mark. He let out a sharp intake of breath at the sight.

It was black. Her normal purplish, bruise looking mark had turned completely black. The chain, he noticed, was actually cold. Small waves of chill rose from it, making him flinch. "Lucy." He buried his head in her neck, shaking. _What have I done? This isn't supposed to happen! I was going to tell her. I was finally going to tell her and.._

He was interrupted from pity as Lucy gave a sharp inhale of breath. "D..a.." She softly whispered, still unconscious. Natsu growled. She had said Damon's name before she passed out. He had something to do with this.

"That bastard!" He gently placed Lucy on the ground, moving to destroy anything and everything in his sight. A bookshelf fell, scattering its contents across the floor. The sound of breaking glass filled the otherwise silent room. Natsu's roars soon followed, flame spewing from his mouth. "He's fucking dead! He's not supposed to still be in her life!" He punched at a wall, mind running. He stayed, hand glued to the indent in the wall as he took deep shallow breaths._ Igneel said killing him would break the mating! So why does he still have fucking control over Lucy? What did me kissing her have to do with any of this?_

A whimper knocked him out of his angry stupor. "Lucy?" Natsu removed his fist from the wall and ran to the other mage. She was writhing in pain, clutching at her neck. Natsu closed his eyes, trying to get his bearings. It was hard seeing his mate in pain and not being able to do anything about it. Even after killing Damon the bastard still haunted their lives. It had to be his residue that was hurting her like this, making her chain freezing and her mark burning. He had to find out what was doing this._ Igneel didn't prepare me for this particular step of life_. He silently sneered.

As tenderly as possible, he grasped Lucy in his arms, carrying her out bridal style, mindful of her steady squirming.

"I'll find out what's wrong with you, Lucy. And I'll do everything in my power to make it better." He said softly to the girl, eyes shining. "And I know just where to start."

* * *

_It's raining. _Natsu absently noted, the scent drifting up through the cracks in the door. He sat with his foot making a steady rhythm on the floor, leaning his arms down on his thighs. He clenched his sweaty palms together, thoughts swirling vividly in his mind on Lucy's condition. The whole trip out here she had begun screaming painfully, sometimes calling out..that name. It broke his heart to see her like this. Her healing had just begun and now she's being drug back underneath by the same thing that hurt her once before. Waiting was killing him. He knew, if anyone had the answers he wanted, it would be _her. _

"Boy, stop that incessant tapping, you're making a racket out here." The voice called out to him, making him jump out of his seat and run towards it's owner.

"Porlyusica! What's wrong with her? What happened? How do I stop it?" He ranted, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. Porlyusica's eye twitched.

She violently shoved him off of her, looming dangerously over. "You. Don't touch me. You know how I feel about humans."

Natsu's eyes narrowed. An angry reply was on the tip of his tongue before she continued.

"I honestly don't know why you didn't bring her to me before. Healing is my specialty, and she suffered severe wounds during the attack."

"Wendy healed her." He stated, crossing his arms. "Just tell me what's wrong with her, stop with the foreplay."

Porlyusica sighed. This is one of the reasons why she hated humans. Always straight and to the point, never worrying about the idle details. "Boy, this girl is suffering right now. I've heard of forced mating, I've even seen it myself. This is a very bad case."

Natsu drew back, arms falling to his sides. "You've seen cases? So why is this still going on? I-I killed the bastard who did this to her! Igneel said it should have broken it! Why is she passing out, calling his name! Why is she still in fucking pain!" He yelled, angry at the unfairness of it all. All he wanted was to let her know she was his mate, his chosen one. He wanted to help her heal, slowly. He wanted to be there for her, to wipe her tears, to catch her when she fell. These damn obstacles were pissing him off. _  
_

"Natsu." The old woman started, going to sit down in a chair and gesturing for him to do the same. "What Igneel told you is not untrue. A forced mating is broken once the one who forced it died. But I'm sure he also told you about the poison left in the body afterwards." At Natsu's curt nod, she continued. "This poison is nothing to scoff at. It's the reason why her scar is still present and her chain is still wrapped around her wrist. The reason she passed out when you kissed her was mostly subconscious. There are certain..things..you can do that will remind her of what happened."

"So I can't kiss my mate?" He interrupted, angrily, a clap of thunder resounding throughout as if to support him.

"Let me finish, boy." Porlyusica glared. "Like I was trying to say, when she gets reminded, the poison that usually lingers in her mark or in her chain bursts forth, and takes over. It's a very painful process."

Natsu groaned, putting his head in his hands. "How do I fix this.." He mumbled.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "You are actually the only one who _can_ fix this." At this, he perked up, a light coming into his eyes. "Listen, Natsu. You have to get rid of the poison. It will be very difficult, and painful for the girl. She may not be able to accept it mentally, or physically. You have to wait until she is ready, or these attacks will go on."

He jumped up, impatient. "Just tell me how!" He screamed.

She closed her eyes for the briefest of moments and then opened them up, a slight blush staining her cheeks. "You have to mark her as your own."

Rain strummed steadily on the rooftop, the occasional strike of lightening lit up the two huddled in the room, staring at each other. No noise save for Natsu's steady breathing as he stared down incredulously at the old woman.

_Well, I was planning on doing that eventually anyways..but.._

"How?" He finally breathed out, sitting back down again. "How can I ever do that if she passes out when I kiss her?" He imagined it very difficult to complete a mating ritual with an unconscious partner. Not that he would ever try it. Wouldn't that be forced, anyways? And then they'd come back to square one.

"By waiting, boy." She said, still slightly embarrassed but trying to hide it. "You tried to kiss her too soon. The poison is still fresh in her body! You have to get rid of it bit by bit. The chain will actually go away with time, but the mark will remain until you remove it with another..ehem..mating ritual. Lucy is in no way healed completely. If she ever tells you she's fine, don't take it seriously. That girl..she has a big heart." Porlyusica looked fondly at the room that housed their current topic.

"Yeah." Natsu grinned too. "She does. But how do I know when it's time? Will it keep hurting her until then? When is too soon? What do I do if she passes out again? What happens if-"

"Stop!" Porlyusica yelled, standing. She pointed her staff at the fire mage. "You have to figure that out on your own. I have given you enough information to answer your questions, no? Just take the girl when she wakes and leave me. You know I hate humans." She humphed, heading to her room.

"What the hell!" the dragon slayer yelled. "Enough information, my ass! You've only left me with more questions!"

She stopped, hand on the door knob. "You will know, when the time is right, Natsu. Believe me." And with that she entered the room, leaving a very pissed off Natsu behind, ready to pull out his hair.

"You'll know when the time is right." He mimicked in a high pitched voice. "That's not giving me anything to work with." He sighed, falling back into the chair he was sitting on. _So Lucy's poisoned. And it only comes out when she's reminded of her attack. So I can't kiss her. _"Argh!" He screamed, throwing his head into his hands again. _How am I suppsed to replace her mark if she can't stay awake when I kiss her? I don't want to have to put her through pain again. Waiting is the only option. I don't want to have to accept that, though. _He sighed, rubbing his temples. _But I guess I'm going to have to help her through this. __The first thing that has to go. _Natsu thought, getting up to move to the room Lucy was still unconscious in. _Is that damned chain._

* * *

**So..technically he didn't get interrupted, right? You guys forgive me? :D**

**I've made it extra long for you guys, so don't be mad at me for the week long gap! I have a lot going on right now and college is killing me. It's about to be that time again..midterms..ugh! But anyways, you guys' suggestions always give me new ideas, so plant one on me if you will :D Thank you so much to my faithful readers, I love you guys!**

**TykkiMikk _ Here you go, just for you a longer chapter :D I'm sorry they're so short, I'm going to try to write longer ones, this one's a little short compared to other fics too, but it's better than what I've been writing!**

**Darkened Shadows _ Gah, there are so many of your ideas that I plan on using soon, you just keep adding to the list! You really are a big help ahaha. Sorry I had him interrupted so much, my fingers just kept typing away until BAM there they go again. Bahh. But at least there was a kiss, no? Though I'm not sure when the next one will be..I think I'd like to keep the development slow and steady, since she's still not completely over what happened mentally. But what do you think?**

**KawaiiOdango _ Thank you for the compliment XD I understand, I'll scroll through the NaLu tags too, not expecting another pairing it's just something I'd like to do for fun but I'll lable it as side chapter, so you'll know which one to skip so no worries :D**

**Ashes2Ashes121 _ Yeahh ahaha it was very much murder. It got kind of blown off in this chapter, what with Makarov trying to protect his brats, but I know I have to come back to it eventually, probably in the next chapter. I don't Natsu to go to jail, though, that would ruin Lucy's healing D:**

**WildCard555 _ Remember how I mentioned that you guys' reviews give me inspiration? Ahaha it was yours that made me sic the council on him. I get a lot of good suggestions from reviewers, and I love using them. It kind of makes me feel like this story is a group contribution :D But anyways, I really don't want to send Natsu to jail. If it comes to that, it wouldn't be for long. Something will happen to get him out. He's the second main character to my story D:**

**xBlueLovex _ Looks like he didn't have to! Makarov and the gang were there to do it for him! He'll eventually have to face the council, though, so a fight may ensue! And it looks like GaLe is going to win, by the way, so you're in luck! :D**

**RockStarCuti _ I'm so sorry it's been so long! I hope you haven't forgotten about my story D: This isn't a cliffhanger (much) so you should be happy :D Thanks for your continued reading, by the way, it's nice to see people getting excited over something I wrote!**

**X-StarMaidenGazer-X _ Yeah, he gets pretty pissed. Good call on that one ahaha :D  
**

**Online Person _ I agree with you! I want to make everything right, soon, but the characters won't let me. D: I tried to write something happy, but it turned into this. Gah! Nice name by the way. :D**

**story-teller666 _ I hope I got you off of the edge :D This isn't much of a cliffy! **

**NewDawnFox _ Oooo I love Loke/Aires, too! That's actually one I didn't expect to get suggested, thanks! Natsu killed Damon, of course, Lucy's attacker way back in the chapters ahaha. And then one of my reviewers took him down to hell and tortured him XD**

**NaLuFire _ I'm very happy that you like it! It makes me happy! :D:D Here you go, another update!**

**Guest _ I know, it was sad D: But it will be a HAPPY ENDING! No one despair! It may take a while to get there, but there will be a good NaLu end to this fic.**

**Demon-Art-Lover1 _ Yes, I completely understand the part that you didn't like, don't worry I forgive you if you hate me for that D: But everything will get better, I'm glad you think it's well written, it's my first one :D**

**Guest _ GAH! Not Erza! Please! Here, here nother chapter, anything but that!**

**Quierta Riddler _ First off, thank you for not just reading two chapters and stopping ahah! I hate it, as well, when stories go straight to the romance after what happened, it's going to hurt and eventually heal but it's going to take time, which is what I'm trying to do. Sorry about the long gap, it's been school and life and school, and then a couple slaps from reality, but I got it out, finally! :D**

**sbscanoeist347 _ Well here you go, I hope this answers your 'what happens next' question! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for your continued reviews and continued reading, it warms my heart to read your comments :D I would like to say that I am planning on making this story quite long, so just bear with me through the rough patch and soon we'll be sailing smooth!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys. Don't hate me. College is literally demanding all of my attention. Bahh. I made this chapter extra long, it's almost 4,500 words without the authors note and everything. I plan on making the next chapters this long as well, to make up for the long time in between updates. I'm pretty happy with the way this chapter went, I'm starting to develop the plot more. I don't know if you guys had noticed it yet, but Lucy's spirits hadn't been present after the attack at all. I had a plan with that, and I've begun to address it in this chapter :D You guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Taken**

**Chapter 12**

Lucy was chained. That much she knew. She could feel the pressure of the metal against both of her wrists, gravity coaxing her hands to the ground where her chains were mounted. She couldn't see much of anything, save for a tiny sliver of light that illuminated a rough patch of ground.

_W-what's going on? _She thought groggily, lifting her head to glance around the room she was in. Squinting, she tried to make out anything that she found familiar. Darkness was all around her, though, and she couldn't see anything but the outline of four walls and that one patch of ground. Grunting, she pulled at her chains, only to scream in pain as an electric current shot through her.

"Stop!" She cried, panicking as pain coursed through her, making her bow into herself. "What's going on!" She pleaded to the darkness, panting. A deep chuckle echoed throughout the room, in answer to her question. Her eyes grew wide in recognition. _No, no, not him again! _

Ever so softly, a hand cupped her cheek. She turned her head, trying to loosen its grasp. The hand gripped her chin and drew it back, forcing her to stare into the bright red eyes of her worst nightmare.

"Lucy, my dear, have you forgotten me already?" It murmured, squeezing her chin a little harder than necessary.

Lucy clenched her eyes closed, willing him away. _Please, go. Please. Natsu..someone.._Suddenly, a loud roar shot out across the room, and a figure stood in the tiny patch of light. His pink hair was lit up, but his face was shadowed. With clenched fists, he raised his face to look directly at Lucy.

"I will save you."

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed, sitting straight up. Her breath came out in small pants as her eyes adjusted to the light in the room. _A dream.._She smiled bitterly. _Of course, it was only a dream. Of course.._

Her eyes glazed over, and she softly fell back into her sheets, cuddling into the warmth. She gripped at the sheets tightly, afraid to fall back asleep. _I'm not even safe in my own dreams. He's always there. I just can't get away. _A tear trickled down her cheek, and she moved to wipe it away. Her hand came into contact with something soft. Confused, she spread her palm against it and ran her hand along it, eliciting a giggle from whatever it was.

"Lucy, that tickles!" Happy moved up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He gave out a large yawn, stretching his little paws above his head.

"Happy?" Lucy questioned, sitting up again to address the small cat. "What are you doing here?"

Happy shrugged, picking at a thread in the sheet. "Natsu told me to look after you while he was gone."

_Natsu.._Suddenly, the memories from the day before rushed through Lucy, making her face go red in embarrassment. _Natsu kissed me! He kissed me! Why! What happened afterwards? All I remember is the feel of his mouth against mine..and.._"Gah!" Lucy screamed, burying her head in the pillow, much to the confusion of the blue cat next to her. _I'm just going to disappear forever. He must have hated it. That's why he's not here right now. Why would he want to kiss me? After he knows where my mouth has been..after.._She emitted a muffled groan into the pillow.

"Lucy?" Happy poked the girl. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head against the pillow, pulling the hand that was still bound by her chain against her chest. For some reason her heart had gone into overdrive just thinking about the kiss that she and Natsu had shared, a million questions running through her mind. _Why did he kiss me? Why don't I remember what happened afterwards? Why isn't he here with me right now? Did he not like it?_ Sadness overcame her as rejection came to mind. _Maybe it was just a test, to see if he liked me. But how could he? I'm not good enough for him. Not in the least. But that doesn't change how I feel. _

"Lucy, Lucy, wake up!" Happy squealed, shaking the girl as proficiently as he could. She didn't move from her spot, mortification holding her.

"Happy? What's wrong?" A panicked voice sounded out, making Lucy's body freeze.

_Oh no..he's here! _She squeezed her eyes closed, willing him away. She heard something drop to the floor and footsteps run over to her bed, and she felt the pressure of another body sitting down on the mattress. A gentle hand came to rest softly on her head, stroking it. Lucy was baffled at the tenderness Natsu was showing her.

"I don't know!" Happy cried. "She all of a sudden went red like a cherry, and then she fell into the pillow and won't get up!"

_You damn cat.._She silently thought murderously. _No need to tell him I went red. _

Natsu let out a deep laugh. "Aa. Leave her to me, Happy. Go find Carla, she was looking for you." He murmured, still stroking Lucy's hair. Happy must have nodded and left, because she didn't hear anything for a while, just the sound of her heart running. "Luce." Natsu finally said. "About what happened.."

At this, she slowly raised her head, looking at Natsu with tears in her eyes. "I know, it was a mistake." Her voice shook as his eyes narrowed. "I-I'm sorry, Natsu. I know you could never want anyone like me. I'm filthy." She cried, pushing her head back into the safety of her pillow.

Natsu closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. _Porlyusica said to take this slow. So I obviously can't tell her why I kissed her. And I can't kiss her again to show her it wasn't a mistake. What the hell do I do about this? _Finally, he sighed. "Lucy, it wasn't a mistake. Just trust me on that."

The celestial mage started, raising her head to look at Natsu. "I-it wasn't?" Her voice was so meek and vulnerable, it had him clenching his fists against the sheet to keep from ravaging her mouth right then.

He shook his head. "No. It wasn't, Lucy. But..we can't do it again." She nodded slowly, mouth coming together in a small pout.

"I understand, Natsu. It's okay, really, you don't have to lie to me." He grabbed her shoulders, bringing her surprised face up to meet his angry one.

"Listen to me, Lucy. You are not filthy. There's not a sane man in this world who would turn you down. I don't want to hear you think of yourself that way, do you understand me?" She nodded her head once, unsure. He continued, "The reason that we can't do that again is because of this." He gripped her chain, bringing it up to eyesight. Her brows came together in confusion as she looked between the chain and Natsu.

"There's poison in you. That..bastard..left it after what happened. When I kissed you, I guess it spawned some memories of you..attack. And it left you in a lot of pain." He pulled her close to him, pressing his mouth against her temple. "I don't want to see you in pain again. I sure as hell don't want to be the one to cause it."

Her face heated at her words as she tried to absorb the information. So something about his kiss reminded her of that man and..she fainted in pain? What the hell was that supposed to mean? How was she supposed to live a normal life if the bastard won't let her live down his attack?

How was she going to find someone to love her as she did..as she wished Natsu did.. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, curling into Natsu. _But..I still want to know. I want to know what he thought of it. And why he did it in the first place. _She could feel her mouth forming the words, but as soon as they left her mouth she clasped a hand over it. "Natsu how do you feel about me!" Her brain mentally berated her for being so forward, asking a question like that when she obviously knew the answer. She shut her eyes in anticipation of a rejection. She hear his sharp intake of breath.

_Take it slow, take it slow, take it slow. _Natsu silently chanted to himself, unsure of how to answer without outright telling her that he had chosen her for his mate. "I-I care about you, Lucy. A lot."

Her face fell. She had willed herself to believe that it might be something more, something deeper than simple caring. The feeling she held for the man in front of her were way beyond caring. Almost a primal need for his presence, for his comfort. She loved him, more than anything else in the world. He cared for her. A lot, apparently.

Natsu watched her reaction, knowing that his answer hurt her. _I'm sorry, Luce. I will tell you some day. But I can't right now._

A soft glow from the bedside table caught his eye. Turning his head, Natsu found himself face to face with a gloomy Loke.

"L-Loke!" Lucy gasped, clenching her fists into Natsu's shirt. Said fire mage growled.

"What the hell are you doing here, bastard?" Loke drew back at the insult, confused. Lucy lowered her head, not wanting to face the spirit right now.

"I've just come to check up on my master, is that so bad?" His eyes traveled across the angry Natsu to rest on the timid girl currently fisting the fire mage's clothing in her hands, immediately catching her distress. "Something's wrong with her. What happened?" Worry snaked through his tone, as he knelt in front of the bed, reaching out to grip Lucy's hands. He was stopped by the hands of a dragon slayer with murderous intent in his eyes.

"I actually have something to say to you." He started, grabbing Loke's wrists and dragging him to the middle of the room. The two men stared off at each other for a moment, one contemplating the situation, the other ready to roll heads.

Lucy stared at the two, tension thick in the room. She already had an idea of what Natsu had to say. She had thought the same thing to herself many times. Not once had she called out any of her spirits after the attack.

"Why the HELL didn't you hear Lucy calling to you." Natsu finally broke the silence, flames erupting around his body. "I know she fucking called, she always calls when she's in dangerous situations. And you always show up out of the blue any fucking ways, so why not that particular time?" His words were soft, dangerously soft, but they dripped venom.

Loke was baffled. He obviously had no idea what the fire mage was talking about. He looked to Lucy for help, but her eyes were trained on the floor, studiously ignoring his existence. "So something did happen, eh?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, Lucy. You know I would gladly give up my life for you if I could. Sometimes, we can't enter through our own will. There are particular instances when the gate goes dark from our side and we can only exit through our master's command, key included."

"You could have found a way!" Natsu yelled, enraged. Loke took a step back. He had never seen Natsu so angry before. They had sparred in the past, but it always came out in the dragon slayer's favor. He knew better than to go up against Natsu in his human form, but with the power of regulus, if it came down to it, he may be able to put up a bit of a challenge. Getting in a stance to defend himself, Loke ground out.

"Will you please tell me what happened to my master? Or is this going to have to get violent before I even know why I'm being punished?" At this Natsu faltered, his flames dying down.

He shot a wary look at Lucy, who had stiffened, before turning his eyes back to Loke. "It's kind of hard to explain." Loke raised a brow, concern shooting through him.

"This wasn't just a simple injury, was it?"

Natsu hung his head, mumbling a soft no. Loke lowered his stance, moving to stand beside Lucy. He reached out to grab her hand, but stopped when she flinched. "Lucy?"

Loke murmured, hanging his hands at his sides. Natsu came to stand by Lucy protectively, crossing his arms at the spirit in front of him.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry." Loke said. "Whatever happened, whatever it was that I couldn't protect you from, please. Please, forgive me."

He cocked an ear as Lucy muttered something unintelligible. Natsu gaped at her words, moving to sit on the bed and draw her form close to him, softly stroking her hair once again.

"He couldn't hear you." The fire mage gently told the girl, who visibly shook at having to say the words again. "Come on, Luce. If you fear saying the words, you'll never get over it. Remember your promise to fight?" Though Natsu was encouraging her to repeat it, his hands were shaking against her head, and his mouth was set in a firm line.

Loke looked at the conversation with uncertainty. What could have happened that would have left his master in this state?

With a shuddering breath, Lucy finally looked up into Loke's eyes nervously and said, "I was raped." And the spirit fell to his knees and disappeared in a golden glow.

* * *

Lucy shuddered after Loke's exit, having finally said the words. They grated at the back of her throat, leaving a dryness in its wake that wouldn't go away. _I was raped. _Lucy repeated the words to herself mentally, trying to shake off the terror and remorse that accompanied them. Natsu held her closer, mumbling soft words to her. She sighed, leaning into his warmth.

The two stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's company. Lucy's breathing soon evened out as she fell into a deep sleep, no longer afraid of nightmares with her savior by her side. Natsu didn't let go of Lucy, even when he heard her succumb to sleep. He only gripped her as tight as he could, somehow fearing the loss of contact. He had been lucky enough that she didn't flinch away from his touch, as she did with most of the males in the guild. He was the one she always relied on for comfort, and he was more than willing to give it to her.

He finally let out a breath, slowly lowering Lucy down to the pillow she had hid her face in not too long ago, tugging the blanket up to her chin. She smiled in her sleep, and his eyes widened as she murmured his name. A grin overtook his features as a strong feeling of possessiveness swept over him.

_This is MY mate. _He chanted happily. _She says MY name in her sleep. And that's damn well how it should be. _He moved his hand to tenderly move her bangs out of her eyes, admiring her beauty. Her mouth fell open, a breath escaping, and her cheeks were tinted pink. Her smooth skin shone in the lamplight, giving her an almost otherworldly glow. She was stunning. The soft rise and fall of her chest caught his attention, and he berated himself as dirty thoughts came to mind when he turned his head to look at her breasts. _She has to heal first. I can't do anything until the chain is gone, at least. That way I can be sure that she won't have another attack. _

He tilted his head to the side as a sound caught his ear, followed swiftly by a very familiar scent. Soft footsteps echoed throughout the hallway, finally coming to rest at the door that held Natsu and Lucy. A small blue-haired girl appeared in the frame, looking panicked.

"N-Natsu! I've been looking everywhere! Where have you been? Everyone was so upset when you and Lucy didn't come back yesterday!" She squealed, looking back and forth between the slumbering Lucy and Natsu, who had his arms crossed across his chest and a brow raised at the girl.

He gave an indifferent shrug. "We went to Porlyusica's. Something happened." Wendy nodded her head as if to get him to continue, but Natsu just stared, not letting anything else out.

Wendy sighed. "Okay, why don't you tell everyone what happened later, then. Is Lucy okay?"

The fire mage nodded. "She's just sleeping. I'll wake her up in a couple of hours. Let her get some rest right now, she's been having nightmares. I can smell them on her. She's never had one when I'm around, though." He finished proudly, puffing out his chest a little at his ability to sooth his mate. _If I have to stay next to her every time she sleeps I will. But I don't want to smell the panicked fear on her anymore. It's just another pain that I can't do anything about. _

The sky mage shook her head, a smile playing at her lips. "Hai, Natsu, but don't you want to know what happened to Horanz?" She sounded almost excited, so Natsu could tell that it was good news. But still, his anger towards the man produced a severe apathy directed towards anything to do with that bastard. He knew exactly what Damon was doing and he still didn't stop it. That makes him no better than the dead bastard.

Natsu growled his answer, turning his head away. Wendy let out another huff of breath at the stubbornness of the other dragon slayer. Conversation here was pointless, she could tell already. Mumbling a half hearted goodbye, she left the room to find Carla, paying no mind to the figure she passed on the way out. He'd figure out soon enough that Natsu was impossible to talk to.

Natsu closed his eyes once Wendy left and lay back on the bed, careful to avoid Lucy. He crossed his arms behind his head and sat in relative silence, thinking of ways to approach the chain problem. _Porlyusica was no help. At all. Okay, maybe a little. She told me that the chain would go. I'm gonna go ahead and assume that after the chain's gone I can try to kiss her again and see if she has another reaction. But the big question is how to rid her arm of that horrid chain. _

He grunted and rolled over, propped up on one arm, staring at the offending object. Part of it rested a little outside of the cover, glinting in the light. Slowly he grabbed Lucy's hand and brought her wrist up to his eyes to see where it connected. Maybe there would be some kind of inscription or mark..any kind of clue would do. He was staring so intently at it, he missed the presence that entered the room.

A sharp "That won't do, boy." Startled him and he let out a very girlish scream, dropping Lucy's arm and effectively waking her.

"Hmm?" She sat up looking around. Natsu was glaring at Makarov, who had a giant grin on his face.

The fire mage snorted. "Oi, Old Man, you wanna give a warning next time?"

Makarov chuckled. "Ne, Natsu. Gomen. I noticed you were trying to figure out a puzzle, though. You'll never be able to figure it out that way. It's not on the outside. It's going to be on the inside, and you're not going to have anything to do with it."

"The hell are you ranting about?" Natsu growled, standing up. Lucy stared at Natsu's back, confused.

Makarov simply shrugged his shoulders. "Listen, Porlyusica filled me in. I'm just telling you what I've gathered from our conversation. I'm surprised she's left a lot of it for you to figure out. Don't be upset, though, I'm sure she just doesn't want you rushing into things first."

"Hmpf." Natsu crossed his arms. "The Old Lady was no help at all. And your cryptic answers are doing me no good either. Why can't someone just tell me what to do already!" he lashed out, balling his fists up. He lowered his head, words getting softer. "No one understand how helpless I feel."

Makarov closed his eyes and turned his head at the sight of a beaten Natsu. How he wished that he could tell Natsu specifics. But Porlyusica had forbidden him, and for good reason. If Natsu just rushed into this, the results could prove catastrophic for Lucy mentally and physically. Giving him enigmatic words was all he could do right now. Natsu was a smart kid, he would figure out the meaning eventually.

A small hand came to rest on the fire mage's back, comforting him. "I'm sure I understand." Lucy whispered, making Natsu gasp.

_Shit, I forgot she was awake! She can't know any more than I've told her!_ He turned around and grasped her hand, eyes wide with fear at her finding out what he was trying to figure out. _She'll start asking questions if she knows I'm trying to get rid of her chain. Questions Porlyusica said I couldn't answer until the time is right.._He gulped and peaked down at her. She didn't ask questions, though. She didn't pry into the conversation they were having or demand that Natsu explain. She simply smiled at him, a small smile but a smile nonetheless. He let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding in and crushed her to his chest. _You'll be the death of me one day, Luce. I didn't know that I could love someone so deeply._

Lucy closed her eyes and leaned into Natsu's radiant heat. _I know you would never do anything wrong, Natsu. So I'm not going to ask. You'll tell me when the time's ready. _

As if he could hear her thoughts, Natsu gripped her closer, breathing in her scent.

"Ahem." Makarov cleared his throat, earning a glare from Natsu and a surprised blush from Lucy. "I suppose you would like to know what happened to the man from the magic council."

Natsu shook his head, still holding onto Lucy and mumbled "Go away, Old Man."

The Guild Master felt a vein pop at his brat's indifference. Marching up to the mage, he grew out his arm and pulled on Natsu's ear, eliciting a shriek of outrage from him and a giggle from the girl on the bed. He drug him over to the center of the room, hissing and sputtering words of discontent. "Now." He stated happily, as if they had just finished tea and were onto the next part of lunch. "I'll tell you what happened."

Natsu was fuming. He stood, arms outstretched for battle, flames licking up his body. Makarov paid no mind. "He was arrested." This made Natsu's flames go out with a sizzle, leaving two dumbfounded mages staring at their master.

"Arrested? But how? He was the magic council! He was supposed to take Natsu.." Lucy trailed off, looking at Makarov for confirmation.

The old man shook his head. "It turns out the super secret mission they had Damon going on was illegal. They were wanted criminals. The man was no more from the magic council than Natsu, here. He was just trying to take revenge for his comrade's death. Damon had a lacrima implanted in him that allowed Horanz to see from his eyes, which is how he knew about Natsu killing him, and..other things. Once we beat the hell out of him, the real council showed up, having had witnesses to spotting him in the area. We explained everything. Since the punishment for whatever crimes they had committed was death, they let go with a slap on the wrist for killing Damon. Horanz will be executed." Makarov finished, smiling widely at the two like he'd just told them Christmas was coming early.

"What the hell were they working on?" Natsu said, having long lost his previous anger. Lucy sat in silence on her bed. Every time Master said the name of her attacker, she inwardly flinched.

"I don't know. Whatever it was, it must have been pretty damn bad." Makarov said, turning away. He put a hand in the air as if to wave goodbye at the two. "I just thought you should know you're off the hook." And he left.

Natsu sat on the floor looking bewildered. He hadn't cared one way or the other what had happened to the bastard that tried to arrest him, but hearing it now only drew up questions.

Lucy was also contemplating something on the bed. "Ne, Natsu. He said they were criminals..but..um..that man, hired us to lead him to Fairy Tail because he wanted to join our guild. Does that mean we were a target for illegal activities?"

"Mm." Natsu responded, having already come to that conclusion. "I don't know why they would target Fairy Tail, though. We would kick their ass." He stood up with a grunt, dusting off his jeans. "But let's not worry about that now, that's long gone. Do you need anything else? Food, bath, sleep?" He questioned peering into her eyes to make sure she wasn't lying.

Lucy placed a hand on his and grinned up at him. "No, I'm fine. There's only one thing I want right now."

Natsu smiled back, happy to oblige to any request she had. "Sure, what is it?"

The young mage slowly got out of bed, releasing Natsu's hand and placed her own on her hips, staring intently at the dragon slayer in front of her. "I want to go on a job."

**Well there you go! Adventure awaits us in the next chapter! Or..does it? Mwuahahaha! **

**Gah. I need to lay off of the sodas. Anyways, as always you guys' comments always fill me with happiness and your suggestions always give me ideas, so keep them coming :D**

**Demon-Art-Lover1 _ Here you go! I'm sorry that it's been so long I hope you haven't forgotten about me!**

**GoldenRoseTanya _ Is that a good OMG or a bad OMG? Hopefully the first one :D**

**xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx _ Yeah, he's had it pretty tough lately, but rest assured it is a happy ending and Natsu will be very happy very soon :D**

**Darkened Shadows _ It's pre, I plan on introducing her father later on (one of your ideas, btw :D) I'm sorry it's been so long, I hope you still have those ideas! I know about the school thing, it sucks. The semester's almost over with, though, so we'll both have time for more updates!**

**KawaiiOdango _ Bahaha yeah, I think I would too. Then I'd pass out from the Lucy Kick to the face XD**

**xBluieLovex _ Yes, I'm pretty excited about writing that particular scene :D I'm happy you were able to figure that out, though, ahaha!  
**

**CalaveraCandiedSkull _ Yeah I'm trying to balance the seriousness and the romance of the story, I'm glad you think it's romantic wait until later chapters :D**

**untangledveins _ I hope you haven't fallen off of the edge yet! Here you go :D**

**Guest _ Bahaha here you go, I'm glad you like it!**

**RockStarCuti _ Yay! I'm glad, then! I'm sorry it's been taking so long, D:**

**Someone _ Gah I thought you were going to flame me for a second lol. I'm sorry, I tried to make the warnings as much as possible, but I'm glad that you like the story :D Yeah, I didn't think it would be too logical for her to get over it that quick, which is why I'm trying to let her heal before anything serious happens. Thank you for your review, I really liked it :D**

**OhtaSuzuke _ Thank you! Yeah, I love writing the immature Natsu but I like him more when he's being logical and mature. I'm glad you like it :D**

**dragfillia _ First of all, awesome name combination. Bahaha. Here's your update :D**

**axelialea _ I will never stop! Ahaha here you go, it may take a while but I will keep updating this story until it is finished :D**


End file.
